¿Un Sueño o una Realidad?
by Chiaky
Summary: CANCELADO. GOMEN U.U
1. Viaje hacia el otro mundo

HOLA!!!! ME LLAMO NOELIA, LES AVISO QUE SOY NOVATA, MUYYY NOVATA EN HACER FANFIC. COMO VERAN ESTE ES MI PRIMER FANFIC Y MUY BUENO DIGAMOS QUE NO ESTA. PERO POCO A POCO MEJORARE. ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE!!!

____________________________________________________________________

Capítulo 1: El viaje hacia un mundo nuevo

Era raro. Desde que apareció esa serie, no he podido dejar de pensar en ella, y menos en ese "youkai". Todo sucedió de repente, cuando solo buscaba series de Anime de Japón. Fue cuando descubrí Yu Yu Hakusho, "El Defensor del Más Allá". Y lo más extraño es que me halla enamorado de uno de los personajes de ese dibujo, con el que todos lo llaman Hiei. Un pequeño demonio de fuego mitad koorime, que fue lanzado al río para que muriera ahogado. Pero de alguna manera sobrevivió. Al crecer, se enteró que tenía una hermana gemela desaparecida, y decidió en ir a buscarla.

¿Será aquello lo que me hizo latir mi corazón?... puede ser, además de esa hermosa mirada asesina que tiene, y esos ojos rubí mirando fríamente, cualquier chica podría caer ante su belleza, o posiblemente... un chico también.

Como desearía estar ahí, junto al demonio de fuego en ese extraño mundo donde vive. Sé que es imposible que ese deseo se cumpla, pero como me lo han dicho: "todo es posible excepto la muerte". Por eso, aún tengo la "pequeña" experanza que brilla en mi corazón.

Al despertarme después de un día agotador, tuve un sueño "raro" con Hiei y otros personajes de la serie, que venían a conocerme. La verdad que fue inesperado soñar con Hiei, y más con esa visita... ¿será una adevertencia? ¿habré visto el futuro?, ¿o solo es un sueño normal?... no sabría decirlo, pero igual pude ver al mayor deseo de mi corazón.

Hoy vamos a salir a festejar mis 15 años de edad. Mientras viajaba en el auto, pensaba en él en su aspecto y su forma de ser. Daba la impresión que hasta lo podía ver a Hiei con sus amigos en la General Paz y Beiro, admirando los ruidosos autos que pasaban y la escandalosa ciudad que despertaba muy temprano a la mañana.

Sí, es solo mi imaginación lo que estoy viendo... pero está tan cerca, parece tan real aquello lo que puedo observar... El tráfico estaba lleno, ibamos a paso "tortuga", así pude disfrutar esa imaginación a la que parecía ser real. Llegó un momento que Hiei me miró a los ojos y yo a él. Era como si estuviesemos solos, frente a frente, como si un niño ve por primera vez a una chica. 

Yo le guiñe el ojo, siguiendo mi "supuesta" creencia. Él se quedó confundido, su rostro demostraba estar sorprendido.

Mientras tanto...

-¿Acaso esa humana me guiño el ojo?, me pudo ver?, cómo es posible? se supone que que los seres de este mundo no nos podían ver. Será que esa muchacha...-

-¿Que te pasa Hiei? Hiei, contestá. Hi... ei... Hiei!!! Adónde vas?!!!- Rápidamente, Kurama salió corriendo tras la extraña reacción de Hiei, junto a sus amigos Yusuke y Kuwabara que no entendían del porqué corrían.

-Eyy!! Adónde carajo va Hiei?-

-Eso es lo que trato de averiguar, Kuwabara- Respondió un apurado Kurama. ¿Por qué esa extraña reacción en Hiei? Él no es así, solo cuando siente la presencia de un poder maligno... pero... ¿en éste mundo? Algo muy raro estaba pasando con Hiei desde que observó un auto que pasaba.

-Hieiiiii! ¿me podés decír hacia dónde estamos corriendo?-

No hubo respuestas de Hiei, sólo seguía persiguiendo al auto en donde la jóven lo pudo ver.

Mientras Noelia seguía sentada en el auto, observaba correr a Hiei, casi segura que esto no era una imaginación suya, estaba ocurriendo de verdad. Lo raro que ni sus hermanos ni padres podían ver lo que ella estaba viendo.

-(¿Será que mi deseo se hizo realidad? ¿o sólo estoy soñando?)- Pensó Noelia. 

Su pensamiento paró al notar que ya habían llegado al aeroparque de Ezeisa. Ella bajó y trató de encontrar a Hiei, pero como era de esperarlo, él se había escondido en uno de los enormes árboles que se encontraban alrededor de ella. 

-(Quizás lo hizo por precaución de lo que podía ser yo en realidad, un youko maligno. Pero le demostraré que soy una chica normal).-

Por otro lado, unas voces susurraban en un enorme árbol que se encontraba no muy lejos de dónde se encontraba la muchacha.

-Hiei, ¿por qué saliste corriendo de esta manera? ¿acaso sentiste la presencia de un youko?

-No.

-Entonces dinos!, maldito enano.

-Hn. No es de tu incumbencia- Respondió Hiei mostrando una sonrisa burlona. 

-(Hiei... maldito renacuajo)- Gruño Kuwabara.

-Hiei, sabes que nos preocupas y mucho (especialmete yo). Ahora te pido que nos cuentes lo que te ocurre.- Kurama mostró una de sus más agradables sonrisas.

-Esa chica... la que está ahí...

-¿Qué pasa con la jóven?- Se apresuró a preguntar, impacientemente Yusuke.

-Esa chica... me pudo ver... pudo notar mi presencia en éste mundo.

-¿Qué!!!!!????- Gritaron todos sorpresivamente.

-Shhh... hagan silencio idiotas, ¿no ven que se encuentra muy cerca de aquí?.

-¿pero como te pudo ver? Eso es imposible para una mujer sin poderes-

-¿Y por qué te crees que salí corriendo tras dónde hiba? Baka... (idiota).

-No me digas idiota o conocerás la ardiente luz de mi espada- Respondió muy furioso Kuwabara.

-Inténtalo si puedes, verás que te haré pedazos en un segundo-

-Basta los dos!!!- Gritaron nuevamente Yusuke y Kurama.

-¿Quién está ahí?- Noelia oyó los gritos. Avanzó con valentía y algo de temor. Sospechaba que podía ser otra de sus imaginaciónes, pero quería estar equivocada, quería volver a ver a Hiei otra vez, pero ésta vez para estar segura si fue de verdad. 

-Vieron, ya nos descubrió.

-(Hiei tenía razón, hasta pudo oirnos y eso es no es normal)- Pensó Kurama muy preocupado. ¿Será una reencarnación del otro mundo?...puede ser pero, ¿cómo averiguarlo?, la única forma es preguntándole...

-Sé que están ahí. Vamos! muestremen sus rostros!! (Además de Hiei debe estar también sus amigos).

-Chicos, ¿qué hacemos?-[Susurrando]

-No tenemos otra opción, ya sabe que estamos aquí- Dijo Yusuke. Enseguida los cuatros salieron de su escondite con mucha precaución. Noelia no lo podía creer, estaban justamente delante de ella, observándola cuidadosamente.

-No... no puede ser...ustedes son...-

Silencio absoluto.

-ustedes son Yusuke, Kurama, Kuwabara y Hiei... ¡son de verdad!-

Increíble, la jóven además de poder verlos, conocía bien sus nombres. Y no solamente eso, también el pasado de cada uno de ellos.

-¿Acaso nos conocemos?- Fue la pregunta astuta de Kurama para empezar a hacerla hablar.

-No, ésta es la primera vez.

-¿Entonces qué eres? ¿un enemigo disfrazado?

-No, un ser humano común y corriente. Una Humana.

-Hn, debe estar mintiendo- Dijo Hiei en voz baja pero lo suficiente para que TODOS oyeran.

-No es mentira! ¿cómo podría mentirle a un ser especial?- Se sonrojó un poco. Ellos aún no lo podían creer. No está mintiendo, se lo puede notar. Pero de repente, apareció una niebla que no se podía ver ni hasta una mano propia. Noelia sintió que estaba siendo transportada hacia otro lugar, o mejor dicho... hacia otro mundo.

Se escuchó un grito. Era de Noelia. Gritaba desesperadamente al ver que caía desde el cielo en un ligar desconocido. De repente sintió como si unas enredaderas la sujetaban de la caída.

-(Son de Kurama, se nota). Pensó muy feliz Noelia, al saber que Kurama y los demás empezaban a confiar en ella.

___________________________________________________________________________________________

MMMM, MUCHO NO ME GUSTO, UN POQUITIN DIGAMOS. ESPERO RECIBIR AL MENOS UN REVIEWS, AUNQUE CERO QUE ES POCO PROBABLE. TENGO QUE MEJORAR!!!!!!!!!!!!


	2. Primer día en el Ningenkai

BUENO, POR FIN LLEGO EL SEGUNDO... AUNQUE ESTE ESTA UN POCO MEJOR QUE EL ANTERIOR (EN MI OPINION) . PARA SABER, SE LOS DEJO EN SUS MANOS, ¡ESPERO QUE LO DISFRUTEN!

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Capítulo 2: Primer día en el nigenkai

Cuando desperté después de mi desmayo, noté que estaba en una habitación. Pero no una común, era de dibujo. Miré una de mis manos. Se veia diferente al que siempre eran. Me toque la cara y mi cabello. ¡Me transformé en un dibujo! (No lo habia explicado antes, yo visto con un pantalón vaquero, de color azul y violeta mezclado, una remera "batic" de color rosa y blanco, con angeles, pelo largo, atado, marrón, ojos del mismo color, y flaquita... **que rara descripcion ¿no? ^-^**) No lo puedo creer, pero está sucediendo. Me quedé en la cama. No había nadie en la habitación, excepto yo.

De repente se habrió la puerta.

-Veo que despertaste. ¿te encuentras bien?.- Pregunto Kurama demostrando otra de sus más hermosas sonrisas.

-Si... ¿en dónde estoy?

-Estas en nuestro mundo.

-Lo sospechaba.

-Bueno, necesitarás descansar, porque después necesitaremos hacerte una preguntas.

Demuestro una sonrisa de satifacción. Lentamente cerré los ojos y me quedé dormida.

Más tarde, desperté, y por un momento no reconoci el lugar en dónde me encontraba. Pero enseguida mis pensamientos volvieron y me acorde de lo sucedido. Me levanté y fui directo a la ventana de la habitación para admirar el "nuevo mundo" y... algo más.. Miré hacia un árbol muy familliar... claro, el árbol preferido de Hiei. Y justamente, él se encontraba descansando en este mismo momento. Lo observé. Parecía estar tan tranquilo, sin ninguna preocupación. Al estar así, no parecía ser un ser frío, más bien, un inocente niño descansando, después de haber estado jugado mucho. -"Que lindo que es Hiei cuando duerme"- Mientras pensaba en eso, no me había dado cuenta de que Hiei había despertado y que me estaba viendo directamente a los ojos. 

Frente a frente, otra vez. Nos miramos durante un largo rato. Aunque tenía una cinta cubriendo su tercer ojo, pude notar que la estaba utilizando en mi, para leer mis pensamientos. Yo reí por dentro. Sabía lo que él quería hacer. Me dije a mi misma:

-"Muy pronto lo sabrás Hiei".

Hiei leyó ese pensamiento mío. Quedó mirando sorprendido y muy serio.

Así estuvimos, cuando escuche el abrir de la puerta del dormitorio en dónde me encontraba. No voltee para ver quién era, sino seguí mirando a Hiei.

-Ahh, ya despertaste, menos mal.- "La voz alegre de un tal Kurama, interrumpió mis pensamientos. Enseguida Voltié, mire a Kurama y luego a Koenma y les respondí.

-Si, ya me siento mucho mejor. Estoy lista.

-Muy bien. Por favor señorita, acompañenos.- "Amablemente Koenma me invitó a acompañarlo hacia la sala".

Kurama ha notado que algo había estado mirando. Cuando salí, Kurama fue directo a la ventana para ver que tanto estaba observando. La ventana daba directo al árbol de Hiei. Él ya no estaba ahí. -"¿Acaso la chica converso con Hiei?..,"

Entré a la sala, me senté en un enorme sillón, suspiré y trate de relajarme. Lista.

-Bueno,- Empezó Yusuke. -¿Quién es usted?.

-Me llamo Noelia Morello y tengo 15 años.

-¿Sos descendiente o tenes un poder en especial?.- Fue la pregunta más seria que hizo Yusuke.

-No.- "Fuí directa".

Yusuke, Kurama y los demás demostraban un rostro que decía que no entendían del porque había podido verlos.

-Sinceramente soy una fans de ustedes. Conozco casi todo sobre ustedes.- Esa fue una "frase demas" -Deseaba mucho verlos en persona, especialmente a Hiei de ustedes.- Y terminé mi discución. No se porque dije eso, pero me habia sonrojado un poquitito. 

-Quiero unirme a ustedes, quiero ayudarlos.- Éstas palabras dejo sorprendidos a todos.

-¿Qué? Una preciosidad como vos, sin ninguna capacidad de lucha ¿unirte al grupo de "jovencitas" que nos siguen?-. Kuwabara, se refería al grupo de jovencitas a Botan, Keiko y Yukina.

- "Un estorbo mas". 

Y conteste como si hubiera leido los pensamientos de Yusuke 

-¿Y quién dijo que iba a hacer un estorbo? No puedes opinar si aún no lo has visto.

- ¿que?- pregunto confundido Yusuke.

-Además conozco muchas cosas que a ustedes les haría falta, como por ejemplo, le haria falta "algo" de informacion para Kuwabara.

-Hn. ¿Tu crees poder aguantar al tonto de Kuwabara?.- Fue la inesperada respuesta de Hiei, quién apareció sin ningún aviso, como era de hacerlo.

Kuwabara: -(Ya verás maldito Hiei)

-Ok, te dejaremos unirte. Pero te advierto que no será nada fácil evitar ("o mejor dicho sobrevivir") a los peligros que acechan.- Fue la advertencia de Yusuke.

-Bien.^_^ me alegra haber recibido esa respuesta. ("Verán que les seré útil para muchas cosas").

-Hn. Una molestia más.- Fueron las últimas palabras de Hiei. Luego saltó por la ventana y desapareció.

-("Mi querido y hermoso Hiei... estoy tan feliz de que te pueda escuchar hablarte así. Tan feliz... Haré lo posible para conquistar tu corazón... antes que Kurama.")-

Por otro lado...

-("Esa chica es muy extraña. Tendré que tener precaución... en todo"). Pase lo que pase, yo averiguare que trama esa ningen.

Al día siguiente...

Los rayos del sol empezaban a travesar la ventana lentamente, iluminando a una dormida joven, quien despertaba a causa de la luz. Bostezo, me levanto y voy al baño, como era de costumbre de todo humano. Bueno... de "casi todo" humano. Me visto y me peino. Me hago una colita "alta", tal cual como me gusta. Después de terminar, no sali de la habitación que me dieron los chicos. Me quedé sentada en una silla que estaba junto a la ventana, para apreciar mi primer amanecer en este mundo. 

Luego pensé: -"Mi nombre es raro para este mundo. Tendre que cambiarlo mientras este aqui". Y claro, ¿donde se ha escuchado el nombre Noelia en un lugar como este?, generalmente se usan Yukina, Sakura, Akane, Bulma (Ya empiezo a meter nombre de otras series T-T, que descuidada!!), Botan, y aún hay más. 

-¿Cuál me puedo poner?, .....mmmmm..... ¡¡ya se!! por ahora será Yuri!.

Ansiosamente salgo de mi habitación. Voy al comedor y veo a todos (excepto Hiei) desayunando tranquilamente.

-Hola a todos!!- Salude como si los conociera desde hace mucho.

-Buenos días señorita Noelia- Kurama me saludo con cortesía, como un caballero. -¿Como ha dormido?

-Muy bien!! Gracias por tu preocupación! Por cierto, de ahora en adelante me pueden llamar Yuri.

-Bien. Un lindo nombre para una chica tan alegre como vos. -Esa fue la respuesta de Yusuke. Yo me sonroje y reí por dentro.

-Por cierto... ¿donde esta Hiei?

-¿Y adonde mas puede estar?, como de costumbre "viviendo" en un árbol.- Kuwabara rió burlosamente. Siempre queriendo buscar pelear con Hiei. Después de desayunar, todos salen a divertirse del hermoso día, mi primer día en el nigenkai. Kurama se sienta en el sofá, quedandonos solos en la casa de Kuwabara.

-...Kurama...- Trate de empezar una conversación... ¿sobre que? tal vez sobre... Hiei...

-¿Si Yuri?.

-Tengo algo que preguntarte, algo sobre... -Trate de decirlo pero algo me detenía. Noté que alguién nos observaba. No sería raro que fuese Hiei.

-¿Sobre qué?

-Sobre ti. ¿Es verdad que has reencarnado en el cuerpo de un humano que aún no había nacido? ("que pregunta. ¿para que le pregunto si ya lo se?").

-Si, es cierto. Aunque sigo teniendo todos los recuerdos de mi pasado como Youko Kurama....- Pero antes de que pudiera continuar, yo lo interrumpi.

-Hiei, ¿por qué te escondes de mi? Sal, no tengo ningún problema de que estes con nosotros.

-("Sorprendente, ¿como supo que Hiei estaba observando?")

-Hn. Yo no me escondoni de tí, ni de nadie.

-Esta bien ("se escondía para escuchar todas las preguntas que le diría a Kurama."), sientate a mi lado.- Continué

Hiei me miró con una cara de ni-de-broma-a-tu-lado-niña. No se porque, pero me gustaba ver esa expresión fría de Hiei. Cada vez que él estaba cerca, mi corazón no paraba de latir fuertemente. De eso lo sabía... Lo amo... lo quiero... hasta lo deseo con todo...Mío, solo mio y de nadie mas. Por poco me olvidaba que estaba Kurama. Él haría lo posible para que también fuese suyo. 

Pensé: "tengo un contrincante muy duro de vencer... Kurama"

_________________________________________________________________________________________

BUE, USTEDES DIRAN ¿Y CUANDO EMPIEZA LO MEJOR? LES ASEGURO QUE EL PROXIMO CAPITULO, EMPEZARÁ EL SUSPENSO. AHORA SOLO ESPERO LAS OPINIONES DE USTEDES, TAN SOLO PRESIONEN "GO", QUE ESTA ABAJO DE ESTA PAGINA, A LA IZQUIERDA o-o TAN CERCA... ¡NOS VEMOS PRONTO!


	3. Doble misión La capacidad de Yuri

PERDONEN POR LAS GRANDES ESPERAS QUE LES HE ECHO, PERO MUCHA ESCUELA, PATIN, CUIDAR A HERMANITOS INQUIETOS Y OTRAS COSITAS MAS, NO ME HA SOBRADO TIEMPO PARA TERMINAR EL FANFICTION. PERO FINALMENTE LO HE PODIDO TERMINAR. LES AVISO QUE EL FIC ES BASTANTE LARGO.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Capítulo 3: Doble misión. La capacidad de Yuri

Justo lo que esperaba, una misión que resolver. En mi primer día, les asignaron una misión muy importante. ¿Pero que misión? Pues no me lo han dicho, solo se que hay que resolverlo ahora mismo. Esta será mi oportunidad de demostrar lo que se... ¿pero que cosa puedo demostrar? En realidad les he mentido, yo no conozco ninguna tecnina y ningun truco. Solo se... solo se... ¿patinar? Si, patinaje artístico sobre ruedas ¿y de que me sirve? Además no traje mis patines. Cierto!! Traje una mochila, pero no me acuerdo lo que puse. ¿Donde estará mi mochila?

-("Que bueno, ahí está Botan, le preguntaré a ella") Botan....

-Hola Yuri! (**Acuerdensen: Yo ahora me llamo Yuri**), ¿en que te puedo ayudar?. -Pregunto muy alegre como siempre.

-¿No has visto una mochila que tenia yo cuando vine aca?

-Mmmm... Espera un segundo, ya vuelvo!!- Y se fue con una sonrisa que alegraba el corazón de cualquier persona deprimida. Después de unos minutos, Botan volvió con mi mochila y con una mochila más en la otra mano.

-Tomá Yuri, creo que esta es tuya.

-Si, gracias!.

-Y esta también...- Me entregó la otra mochila que tenía. Ésta era de color azul y blanca, y más pesada que la mía. Decía:

-¿Alianza...? ¿Sociedad de Fomento Alianza?... Botan... ¿quién te...- Y antes que pudiera continuar, interrumpió:

-Ahh, la encontré al lado de un árbol antes de que fueras tranportada al Ningekai. Yo la agarré por... jeje, curiosa y me la traje. Después me enteré que te pertenecía. Y ahora te la regreso.- Volvió a demostrame una de sus alegres sonrisas.

- Que bueno!!! Gracias de vuelta Botan!! ^_^ "Esto no me lo esperaba, ¡justo me dio la mochila que guardo mis patines!, ahora si estare mejor."- Pensé. Abrí los dos cierres de la mochila y saque el par de patines para mostrarselos a una curiosa Botan. 

-Mirá Botan, estos son los patines que uso para patinar, competir y hasta hacer hermosos show.- Se los acerque para que pudiera admirarlos mas de cerca.

-¡Pero que blancura, y que brillo que tienen! y ahhh... (ahi se los di) uff! y que pesados son... ¿como podes patinar con un par de patines asi de pesados?- Me pregunto.

-Práctica. -Le dije- Con mucha práctiva y paciencia.- Le agregué.

-¿Y hace cuanto que patinas?. - Curiosa como siempre

-Y... el 23 de Diciembre voy a cumplir 8 años de entrenamiento.

-Guau! hace bastante tiempo.

-Si, pasan rapidos los años...

-¿Y me podrias demostrar como patinas?- Me esperaba esta clase de pregunta de Botan. No me negaria por nada del mundo.

-Claro que si, con mucho gusto para una chica tan alegre como vos, Botan.

-Gracias! 

Me puse los patines. Como lo había dicho Botan, son muy pesados y duros. Si un novato los usara por primera vez, tendría que llegar a ponerse 3 pares de medias para evitar que salgan ampollas en los tobillos, por lo duros que son las botas. Me los puse e intente patinar en un lugar donde el piso sea liso. Le mostré mis mejores figuras, trompos y saltos que se hacer. Llegó un momento que tropeze por una pequeña piedra y cai raspandome un poco las manos.

-Yuri!! ¿estas bien?- Pregunto Botan muy preocupada.

-Si, eso no fue nada para mi.- Me levante rapidamente

-Increible, a pesar de la caida te levantaste como si nada. Asi de todo eres muy buena.

-Muchas gracias, pero yo no soy la gran cosa, hay miles y miles de patinadoras y patiadores tambien, que bailan mucho mas impresionante que yo. Esto no es nada a los que muchos otros saben hacer.

-Pero a pesar de tu edad eres muy buena.

Volví a darle las gracias y mientras patinaba, había notado que no solo Botan me estaba viendo, Yusuke, Kuwabara y Koenma me habian visto y hasta me aplaudieron al terminar. Eso si que me dio un poco de verguenza, nunca de mis amigos me habiam visto. Y no solo ellos... desde un lugar no muy lejos de donde estaba, melenas rojas como fuego, ojos esmeralda como una laguna, estaba observando tambien. Junto a su lado, acostado sobre de un árbol, un pequeño niño de ojos rubí, observaba también.

-Es muy buena, aunque no se si nos podrá ayudar.

-Hn. No se como los humanos han inventado esa cosa con ruedas. ¿y para que? ¿para caerse y conseguir heridas? Si es para eso lo pueden conseguir en una buena lucha. Esa ningen será un estorbo.

-Calma Hiei, tal vez nos haga falta para... algo, talvez nos de mas ayuda

-No necesito más "ayuda", con Yukina es suficiente- Yo escuché todo, y con lo intrometida que soy, me meti.

-Hiei, no puedes probar una cosa, sin antes haberla visto.

-Hn. Tonterías.- Hiei me lanzó una mirada fría -Ya se te nota que no tienes una capacidad de lucha.- Me contesto con un tono de de-bi-lu-cha.

-La lucha no lo vence todo, a veces la unión y la astucia, ¿no es cierto Kurama?

-Pues... por un lado si.- Como me lo imagine, Kurama iba a contestar eso.

-Como digas, aunque no me convence para nada.

-Ya lo sabrás.- Esas fueron las ultimas palabras de esta coversacion hasta que se hacerco Yusuke.

-Tengo una idea!, preguntemosle a Genkai si Noelia...

-Yuri, no Noelia!!!- Le grite un algo molesta.

-Esta bien, Yuri. Preguntemosle si YURI puede quedarse con nosotros como una intengrante mas del grupo.

-Buena idea.- Enseguida trageron a Genkai, le preguntaron y me empezó a "examinar".

-Mmmm... mejor ven, acompañame a la habitación para hablar nosotras dos solas.

-Bueno.- Le dije, y me fui

Estuvimos durante un largo tiempo. Me hacia varias preguntas. Algunas para la capacidad de lucha, otras para la astucia y algunas mas. Finalmente regresamos. Los chicos, especialmente Yusuke y Kuwabara ya empezaban a inquietarse. Se acercaron a Genkai y le preguntaron sobre mi.

-Pues...

Hizo una pausa, todos prestaban atención incluyendome.

-Vamos vieja! no nos dejes en suspenso.

-No seas impaciente Yusuke.- Grito muy molesta Genkai.

-Pues dinos ya.

-Pues...

Silencio otra vez

-No se.

Todos las miramos con una cara de "tonta", nos hiso esperar con suspenso para esa insignificante respuesta, ¿pero porque esa clase de respuesta?, ¿acaso no esta segura si tengo capacidad?.

-¿Como que no sabes? estuviste hablando con Yuri, haciendonos esperar mucho tiempo para... ¿nada?- Dijo Kuwabara

Miró a Kuwabara y luego a mi. -No, no se.- Fue la respuesta de Genkai. Y luego agregó:

-Keiko, Botan y Yukina, llevensen a Yuri a conocer el Ningekai, le va a agradar mucho.

-Bueno. Vamos Yuri, acompañanos, se que te va a gustar Tokio.

-Ok. "Seguramente Genkai les mando que me llevaran a otro lugar para contarles a los chicos algo que no quiera que sepa yo, pero tarde o tempra lo sabre"- Pensé.

Despues de haberme alejado del grupo, Genkai se noto muy seria y empezó a hablar.

-Ahora que se ha ido tengo que hablar sobre los posibles poderes ocultos en ella.

-Qué!!!???????- Gritaron todos.

-Si, las preguntas que le he echo, eran muy complicadas para que un humano pudiera contestar. En cambio, Yuri, no le costo tanto en entender lo que le queria decir.

-Y mas o menos, ¿que capacidad puede llegar a tener?- Le pregunto Yusuke

-Bueno, este es el asunto. Puede llegar a ser más fuerte que Yusuke. Mas astuta e inteligente que Kurama, y más ágil y veloz que Hiei.

Kuwabara: -Heyy, heyy! ¿y yo?

-¿Y de vos?... mmmm... Lo unico en que se parece a ti es que es cien por ciento humana.

-Bah! "No queres aceptar de que soy mas fuerte".

Genkai: -Ahora hay que ser cuidadoso, no solo por Yuri, sino por sus poderes. Tengan en cuentan de que ella no sabe de la existencia de sus poderes, ni lo hemos comprobado. Pero si llega a ser cierto, puede ser que no tenga la experiencia para controlarlos.

Kurama: -Ok, estaremos prepararos.

Todos: -Si!!-

= = = = En otro lugar = = = =

-Que ricos son los helados de aqui!!! 

-Si, es por eso que a mi hermano les fascinan- Dijo Yukina muy sonriente

-Yuri... ¿te puedo hacer una preguntita?

-Si Botan

-¿Por que te cambiaste de nombre?

-Bueno, veras... aca en Japón les sonaria raro el nombre Noelia, como alla, en donde vivo les suena raro los nombres de Japón. Sé que la traducción de Noelia es Noeria, con "r". Pero como no me gustaba, decidi cambiarmelo por el momento y llamarme Yuri.

-Si, tenes razón. Suena extraño ese nombre... ¿Noelia dijiste?, aca no se usa ese tipo de nombre, pero no es feo, solo hay que acostumbrarse. - Dijo Keiko

-Si! ^_^.

Keiko: -Vaya, creo que el tiempo pasa volando, ya esta oscureciendo.

Botan: -Si, es mejor que volamos.

Mas tarde...

Botan: (en la casa de Kuwabama) Hola ^_^!!!! Hemos vuelto!!!

Yuri: (Notando que todos la miran) Pero que caritas tan series... ¿acaso Genkai les dijo algo sobre mi?

Kuwabara: -No... solo dijo comentarios imposibles

Yuri: -¿?.

Genkai se acerca a Kuwabara y le golpeo en la cabeza por decir algo que no debia.

Genkai: -(Hablando bajito) Tonto, se suponia que no debia enterarse.

Kuwabara: -Pero si solo dije "comentarios imposibles"...

Genkai: -Pero sospechara. acordate que puede ser mas astuta e inteligente que Kurama...

Kuwabara: -Esta bien, esta bien [Pensando]: "Vieja regañona..."

-¿de que estaban hablando?-

-No, de nada Yuri... solo... hablabamos de la mision...- Yusuke invento algo para que Yuri no sospechara, pero no sirve para ella.

-Si, esta bien [Pensando]: "Hablaron de mi, estoy segura. Ahora que recuerdo, tengo una mision... no, doble mision: la otra es... hacerlo mio... Mi Hiei...

CONTINUARA...

_________________________________________________________________________________________

ESTE ES UN POCO DESORDENADO. VERAN QUE PUSE EL NOMBRE DE LA PERSONA QUE IBA A HABLAR, EN ALGUNOS CASOS. COMO ME CUESTO NARRAR LO QUE DICE, EN ALGUNAS PARTE HARE ESO... ESPERO QUE LES HAYA DISFUATO LA TERCERA PARTE... AHORA SE VIENE LA CUARTA

¿CUANDO EMPEZARA LO MEJOR? MUY PRONTO... MUY PRONTO....

CUALQUIER DUDA, QUEJA, COMENTARIO O RECOMENDACIONES: noeliamorello@ciudad.com.ar

O TAMBIEN, SOLO HAGAN CLICK AQUI ABAJO, A LA IZQUIERDA DONDE DICE "GO" Y LES APARECERA UNA VENTANA PARA MANDARME UN REVIEW (MENSAJE). TAMBIEN LES AGRADECERA POR SUS REVIEWS...


	4. Venganza

HOLA DE VUELTA!!! ^_^ ESTE ME COSTO, PERO SE QUE LES VA A GUSTAR!!

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Capítulo 4: Venganza

Ya han pasado varios días y aún no se ha dado la órden para comenzar la misión. Yuri empezaba a preocuparse por sus padres:

-Espero que esten bien sin mi...

Era muy temprano, estaba a punto de salir el sol y de cantar los pajaros. Me estaba vistiendo: Una remera de mangas cortas, color rosa batic (de color rosa con manchas), un pollerin, y... ¿de calzado?... patines?... Si, ahora que mamá no esta, podré usarlo cuando quiera y donde quiera. Aunque es raro usarlo todo el tiempo no me importa, y ojala que resistan hasta el día que regrese a mi mundo natal.

-Buenos días Keiko!!!... ¿donde estan los demás?

-Buenos días ^_^, Yusuke y los demás ya recibieron la órden de empezar la misión y se fueron al bosque...

-Que!?? ¿y de que se trata la misión?

-¿acaso no te lo contaron?

-No

-Estos chicos... bueno, la misión se trata de encontrar a un demonio que causa panico en pequeños pueblos. Se sabe que su nombre es Dark Blade y que anda buscando a alguien... pero no se sabe a quien y para que.

-¿Y porque no habian dado el permiso antes?

-No tenian las suficientes pistas para comenzar, y no se podia hacer nada. Pero Botan investigo y encontro mas pistas. Y hoy muy temprano vino, les aviso, y se fueron... espero que regresen sanos y salvos.

-¿que mas digeron?

-Tambien se sabe que se esconde en bosques, pero no se tiene ni la menor idea de lo que es capaz.

-Yo voy a ayudarlos...

-Noo!!!, me digeron que nos quedaramos aqui y que no salgamos por ningun motivo.. Yuri?... Yuri!!!!! No vayas, puede ser muy peligroso!!!...

Pero ya era tarde, ya me habia ido y no pensaba dar la vuela y regresar. Queria ayudarlos, no sabia como pero de alguna manera lo intentaría.

-"No voy a regresar. Tengo que encontrarlos. Tengo que ayudarlos esten donde esten!!!" Ufa!, Si tuviese patines con una potencia de super velocidad patinaría mas rápido...- Y tras decir esto, magicamente sus patines se conviertieron en lo que ella deseo. -Esto es imposible... ¿acaso esto lo hice yo? Pero si no es el momento de pensar en eso, ahora voy mas rapido y no tardare en encontrarlos...

= = = = En el Bosque = = = =

Yusuke: -Vaya, hemos estado caminado durante mucho y no encontramos nada T-T. Estoy aburrido.

Kuwabara: -Tal vez el demonio supo que veniamos y salio rajando. Ja ja ja ! : D

Kurama: -Lo raro es que no hayamos sentido su presencia. Tal vez no este aqui.

Yusuke: -Puede ser... pero... esperen!!!... ¿lo sienten? alquien...

Kurama: -Si, alguien se acerca al bosque a una velocidad impresionante... y eso no es todo, mas cerca de aqui se siente un ki terriblemente poderoso.

Hiei: -El otro no es fuerte.

Kurama: -El que se acerca a esa velocidad me es conocido. Creo que... no, es imposible... no puede ser ella...

Kuwabara: -¿quien no puede ser?

Kurama: -...Yuri...

= = = = Mientras... = = = =

-"Ya casi llego, sé donde estan. Pero hace un rato me siento extraña, puedo sentir un poder... ¿desde cuando puedo sentirlo? Por ahora no es el momento de preocuparse.. Y no solo siento eso, otras cuatro presencias se sienten, una mas fuerte que la otra. Deben ser de ellos. Pero lo que mas me preocupa es ese ki poderoso... Gracias a las presencias, me puedo guiar... ¡¡Se donde estan!!"

Al llegar...

Yusuke: -¿Yuri?... eras tu?...

Kuwabara: -¿como conseguiste esos patines? ¿y como pudiste encontrarnos?

Yuri: -Ahora no me pregunten, porque tampoco yo entiendo como sucedio...

Hiei: -Esta aqui..

Kurama: -Si.

Era inexplicable saber lo que sucedia, primero lo que le estaba ocurriendo a Yuri, y luego, ese ki. El ki poderoso se escondía detras de unos arbustos.

Kurama: -Sabemos que estas ahí. Sal y demuestrate.

???: -Veo que son mas de lo que pense.

Detras de los arbustos aparecio una figura. Era un poco mas alto que Kurama (Suuichi), con una hermosa cabellera de color plateado, como lo era Youko Kurama, brillantes ojos color gris y unos colmillos que sobresalian de su boca, como los de una vampiro. Era una hermosa figura, te cautivaba con solo verlo.

Yusuke: -¿quien sos?

???: -Mi nombre es Dark Blade

Kurama: -"su nombre me es conocido, pero no recuerdo"

Dark Blade: -Estoy aqui para vengarme.

Kuwabara: -¿vengarte de quien?

Dark Blade: -Vengarme de Youko Kurama

Todos: -que??-

Dark Blade: -Si, para cobrar venganza de Kurama, por lo que ha echo.

Kurama: -"No recuerdo nada" ¿y que te he echo para querer vengarte de mi?.

Dark Blade: -Veo que no recuerdas, pero pronto te refrescare la memoria... Ahh, creí que solo eran cuatro con los que me deberia enfrentar... pero veo que no. ¿Quien es esta preciosa muchacha?

Yuri: -eso no te incumbre.

Dark Blade: -Bueno, en eso tienes razón, porque pronto acabare contigo y con todos, por ser amigos de Kurama. Pero antes... me divertiré un poco.

Todos (incluyendo Yuri), se ponen en posición de lucha. Pero Dark Blade no se ha movido ni un milimetro.

Dark Blade: "Esta chica no es normal, pero tambien me servira. Ya veras como te hago sufrir Kurama, tal cual como me lo has echo. Y ahí esta Hiei... otro mas para mi plan"

Kurama: -Tengan cuidado, debe ser una trampa.

Dark Blade: -Aún no se preocupen, todabia no es el momento de luchar. Nos veremos pronto Kurama, ja ja ja!!

Y desaparecio tras donde vino. -Uff!!- Todos suspiraron de alivio, sabian que no era el momento adecuado, ahora que habia aparecido Yuri con ellos era muy arriesgado pelear en ese instante.

Kuwabara: -Ese si que daba miedo... ahora que nos hemos salvado... ¿como supiste donde nos encontrabamos Yuri?

Yuri: -Keiko me dijo que estaban en un bosque...

Yusuke: -Si, pero hay muchos en el ningekai.

Yuri: -eso ya lo se, pero... mientras venia pensando en donde poder encontrarlos, empeze a sentir el ki de ustedes y de Dark Blade.

Yusuke: -¿pero como es posible?

Yuri: -yo tampoco lo se. Tambien cuando desee tener patinas mas rapidos, aparecieron estos...

Kurama: -Y ahi fue cuando senti un ki que venia a toda velocidad. Eras vos

Yuri: -Si.

Yusuke: -Que raro. Vayamos a ver a Genkai para sacarnos dudas.

Kurama: -Buena idea.

CONTINUARA...

_________________________________________________________________________________________

HOLA!!! ACA EMPEZO LO MEJOR, ESTE CAPITULO ES UN POCO MAS CORTO QUE LOS OTROS. COMO IBA A SER MUCHISIMO MAS LARGO, LO DIVIDI Y ESTARA EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO, PERO ESTO NO QUIERE DECIR QUE TERMINRA EN EL SIGUIENTE... ESTE SERA UNA FANFIC MAS LARGO DE LO QUE ME IMAGINE. ¡HASTA LUEGO! ^_^

CUALQUIER DUDA, QUEJA, COMENTARIO O RECOMENDACIONES: noeliamorello@ciudad.com.ar

O TAMBIEN, SOLO HAGAN CLICK AQUI ABAJO, A LA IZQUIERDA DONDE DICE "GO" Y LES APARECERA UNA VENTANA PARA MANDARME UN REVIEW (MENSAJE). LES AGRADECERIA MAS SI ME ENVIARAN REVIEWS, ESO ME DA MAS ANIMO PARA TERMINAR MAS RAPIDO LOS EPISODIOS.


	5. El mensaje de Dark Blade

Capítulo 5: El mensaje de Dark Blade

Más tarde, todos se encontraban en el templo de Genkai. Solo faltaba que apareciera Koenma.

Yusuke: -Hola Genkai!, venimos para...

Genkai: -Si, ya lo se. Vienen para hablar de Yuri.

Yusuke: -¿Como lo supiste?

Genkai: -No por nada he sido entrenada.

Yusuke: -Bueno, eso no importa. Si ya sabes... ¿nos explicas porque Yuri tiene poderes si solamente es una chica común?

Genkai: -Espera un momento más... Botan, ¿cuando llega Koenma?

Botan: -de echo... (se fija en su reloj) ...ya es tarde.

-Oh!! Uff! Lo siento, me he retrasado.- Koenma (algo agitado), con su aspecto de joven atractivo, aparece detrás de Botan, pegandole un tremendo susto al igual que Yusuke, Kuwabara y Yuri.

Botan: -Siempre apareciendo de repente...^ ^U

Koenma: -Hola a todos, ya se lo que sucede con Yuri.

Enseguida, todos se pusieron serios y muy atentos para escuchar a Koenma.

Koenma: -Cuando Yuri fue transportada al Ningekai, sufrió una gran consecuencia. Al convertirse como nosotros, se habia generado una confucion en el ambiente de este mundo, creando una pequeña especie de "aire mezclado" con las caracteristicas de seres poderosos del Makai y del mundo de Yuri. Ella habrá aspirado ese aire y asi fue como pudo obtener poderes.

Kurama: -Ahora que recuerdo, yo la había salvado de una caída. Habrá sido eso lo que obtuvo las caracteristicas de mis poderes y produjo ese aire. Pero... sus poderes no son los mismos que los míos.

Koenma: -Algunos no serán exactamente los mismos, vos tenes la capacidad de controlar las plantas. La mezcla del aire que aspiró, se habrá desarrollado con el tiempo y multiplicandose. Digamos que se hacian mas y mas conjuntos de aires diferentes y cada uno obtendrá sus caracteristicas y sus diferencias.

Kuwabara: -¿Y que clase de poder tendrá?

Kurama: -¿no te acordas que Yuri dijo que cuando deseó una cosa le aparecio de repente?

Kuwabara: -Ohh, ya veo... no entendi..

Yusuke: -Yo tampoco... es muy complicado.

Hiei: -Idiotas, quiere decir que tiene el poder de desear y obtenerlo al instante...- Yo no pude evitar una pequeña sonrisa.

Genkai: -Y no solo eso. Al estar cerca de ustedes, el aire tambien consiguió detalles de los poderes de Yusuke, Kuwabara y Hiei.

Yusuke: -Eso quiere decir que no solo puede tener una especialidad, sino que... hay más!?

Genkai: -Si. Lo que acaba de decir Koenma

Yuri: -"Con que el poder de desear y obtenerlo ehh... y no solo eso..." ¿Eso quiere decir que podré luchar junto a ustedes?

Genkai: -Sería muy arriesgado. Además no tenés experiencia de loscombates.

Yuri: -Claro que si!! Tal vez nunca habré estado en uno, pero he visto un monton de peleas!! "en la tele, claro.."

Genkai: -Mmmm... no se...

Yuri: -Por favor, les haría de ayuda...- Demostraba una cara suplicante imposible de rechazar...

Genkai: -Bueno, esta bien. Pero necesitarás mucho entrenamiento.

Yuri: -Bien! Gracias! Haré lo que sea, me entrenaré lo suficiente para estar lista.!

Después de mucho hablar, decidieron irse al Ningekai y descansar, pero por un momento, para luego empezar el entrenamiento. Yusuke se fue hacia donde se encontraba Keiko, junto a Kuwabara y Yuri. Pero al llegar, notaron que la puerta estaba abierta. Entraron y se escuchaba un silencio total...

Yuri: -Algo paso aquí

Kuwabara: -Mi Yukina!!! ¿Donde estas Yukina???

Yusuke: -Keiko!!!?? ¿donde estas?

Keiko: -Aqui... estoy... Yusuke...

Keiko había tenido una emboscada en la casa de Kuwabara, que por milagro, no la mataron.

Yusuke: -Keiko!!! ¿que te paso?

Keiko: -Me atacaron...

Yusuke: ¿quienes?

Keiko: -No lo sé, estaban cubiertos sus rostros... solo sé que me dejaron un mensaje...

Kuwabara: -¿Y Yukina donde se encuentra?

Keiko: -Ella está bien, la encerré en la habitación para que no le sucediera nada.

Yuri: -Voy a buscarla.

Subi las ecaleras, abri la puerta y ahí estaba, oculta por temor. Al verme se acercó y me abrazó.

Yukina: -Que bueno que viniste... (Snif T-T) ...estaba muy preocupada por Keiko y por todos ustedes...

Yuri: -No llores más, ya todo pasó. Estate tranquila que Keiko esta sana y salva y nosotros tambien. Ven que te llevaré con Kuwabara.

Kuwabara: -Yukina!! Mi amor... ¿estas bien?

Yukina: Si, no te preocupes, gracias a Keiko estoy bien.

Yusuke: -Juro que me vengaré por lo que les han echo...

Yuri: -Keiko, te dieron un mensaje ¿no?, ¿me lo podrias dar?

Keiko: -Toma...

Yuri: -Gracias.

Enseguida se las llevaron a la casa de Kurama (de Suuichi) para sanar las pequeñas heridas de Keiko. Mientras yo abri esa carta y empezé a leer. Decía:

"Los veo dentro de un mes, en el mismo bosque. Para ser mas facil, entreguenme a Kurama y no les hare daño... aunque creo que eso será imposible..."

Aliado de DB.

-"Maldito aliado de Dark Blade... has lastimado a Keiko y eso jamás te lo perdonaré".- Yo estaba furiosa, jamás me gustó que se aprovecharan de los demás. Ahora tenía más ganas de empezar el entrenamiento, lo antes posible...

CONTINUARA...

_________________________________________________________________________________________

KOONICHI WA!!! ESTE ES LA CONTINUACION DEL CAPITULO ANTERIOR (EL QUE HABIA DIVIDIDO EN DOS CAPITULOS POR SALIRME MUY LARGO). ESTO CADA VEZ ME ESTA ENTUSIASMANDO... ¿QUE PASARA DENTRO DE UN MES? ¿LOGRARAN DERROTAR A DARK? ESO LO VEREMOS MAS ADELANTE ^_^

CUALQUIER DUDA, QUEJA, COMENTARIO, RECOMENDACIONES O QUIEREN PEDIR LA CONTINUACION DE ESTE FANFIC: noeliamorello@ciudad.com.ar

O TAMBIEN, SOLO HAGAN CLICK AQUI ABAJO, A LA IZQUIERDA DONDE DICE "GO" Y LES APARECERA UNA VENTANA PARA MANDARME UN REVIEW (MENSAJE U OTRA COSA). LES AGRADECERIA MAS SI ME ENVIARAN REVIEWS, ESO ME DA MAS ANIMO PARA TERMINAR MAS RAPIDO LOS EPISODIOS.

ADIEU...


	6. El pasado de Dark Blade Mi Bella pricesa

Capítulo 6: El pasado de Dark Blade; Mi Bella pricesa

Estuve 3 semanas entrenando con Genkai y en algunos momentos con Yuske y Kuwabara. Kurama iba cuando podía... tanta escuela, tantos estudios, pocas horas de entrenamiento. Le habíamos preguntado que cosa le habia hecho a Dark para querer vengarse, pero lamentablemente no podía recordar. Hiei se fue a entrenar al Makai. Ahora que Hiei estaba más lejos, me sentía vacía, como si algo me faltara. Y pude descubrir que era Hiei... claro que sabía que no era la única... Kurama se veía solo, notaba que no era lo mismo cuando Hiei se quedaba en el Ningekai con él. Por eso se dice que Hiei es el "mejor amigo" del kitsune. Deseaba, o mejor dicho deseabamos que regresara... pero claro que regresaria!!! ¿acaso no nos estamos entrenando para derrotar a Dark?... Hiei volvería un día antes de la batalla...

"Hiei, vuelve pronto"...

-Ya estas lista. Has mejorado bastante durante estas 3 semanas.

-Eso me alegra. "Por fin mis sueños se hacen realidad, luchar al lado de Hiei y Kurama" Aunque... todabia falta una semana ¿seguiremos entrenando?.

-No, es suficiente y ahora necesitaras descansar para recuperar tus energias.

-Ahh, ok. "Aprobecharé para visitar a Kurama"

-Bueno. Hasta luegoYuri

-Hasta pronto Genkai!!!

Aunque nunca lo había mencionado antes, Kurama también me atría bastante. Su larga cabellera de fuego, ojos esmeralda como diamantes, su tranquilidad relajadora, su belleza... todo. Era una preciosidad. Y aún mas su verdadera apariencia... cabello plateado, ojos dorados como el oro, alto y guapo... también era una belleza. Pero mas sentía afecto por Hiei... ¿por lástima? ¿por que siempre se encontraba solo?... no sabría decirlo. Pero quería (y aún quiero) más a Hiei...

Llegue al Ningekai y me dirigía hacia la casa de Kurama. Pero algo raro sentía... una presencia, no... dos presencias... una de Kurama y... ¿la otra? Ya me estaba asustando, aún no podía identificar el ki de cada uno, pero si el de Kurama, Kuwabara y Yusuke. ¿Podría ser que...?

Antes de tocar el timbre, esa otra presencia no estaba dentro de la casa... estaba fuera y demasiado cerca de mi. Venía desde el árbol que estaba frente a la ventana de Kurama. Me acerque con mucho cuidado. Al ver arriba del árbol, veía una figura negra, pequeña para ser Dark Blade, él era mucho mas alto que esa figura. Salte hacia el árbol y... no pude evitar ponerme muy alegre al notar quién era...

-Hiei!! Eras vos!!!

-Hn.

Si, era Hiei que descansaba en ese árbol. Estaba sorprendida de verlo, pensaba que vendría un día antes del enfrentamiento. No pude aguantar más y me lanzé a abrazarlo.

-Te extrañe tanto Hiei!

-Ayy ninge estupida!!! sueltame ahora mismo!!!

Pero no quise soltarlo. De verdad lo había extrañado mucho. Pero sin darme cuenta, Kurama me vió como reacione al ver a Hiei, tan feliz como nunca.

-"Yuri parece que lo quiere, aunque Hiei no piensa lo mismo que ella".

Despues de todo esto, bajo del árbol un molesto Hiei y yo, aún contenta. Ahora si entramos a la casa de Kurama, que nos había invitado a una tasa de té.

-Muchas gracias Kurama por el té!

-De nada. *Sonrisa relajadora* Te queria hacer algunas preguntas... ¿puedo?

-Si.

-Lamentablemente mucho no he podido ayudarte en tu entrenamiento. Pero me gustaria saber que clase de entrenamiento te hizo hacer Genkai.

-Uhh, perdoname Kurama pero Genkai me hizo prometer no decirselo a nadie, lo que si te puedo contar es que hubo momentos que me enfrentaba con Yusuke y Kuwabara.

-Esta bien, no hay problemas. Pero si entrenaste junto a ellos dos, no tendras dificultades en las batallas.

-Eso me alegra... y...*volteo la cabeza hacia toda la casa* ¿Hiei donde esta? ¿no habia entrado a tu casa?

-Si, esta ahí.

Kurama señala la ventana de su casa. Hiei (como siempre) sentado en la ventana, admirando la brillante bola amarilla que va ocultandose lentamente (se supone que es el sol).

-¿Por que no te sientas con nosotros Hiei?- Kurama, otra vez mostrando su relajadora sonrisa.

-Hn.

-Vamos Hiei! No te quedes solo ahi. Ven y sientate que quiero hablar contigo!!- Le digo.

Pero como era de esperarse, Hiei se quedaba ahi. Yo me levante, me acerque hacia donde se encontraba, le agarre de un brazo y lo jale hacia un sillon.

-Sueltame ninge baka!!!- Y no lo soltaba. Lo obligue sentarse con nosotros. Sabia que a Hiei no le gustaba que le hicieran eso, pero no podia contenerme, no podia verlo solo. No podia...

-Vamos Hiei!, tranquilizate ¿Que problemas tienes para no estar con nosotros charlando?

-Yo... ehh- Como lo suponia, no tenia ningun problema estar junto a nosotros... ¿o sera junto a mi?

-Hiei, ahora que nos acompañas a la charla... ¿Yukina sabe que tu eres... su hermano?

No habia pensado en la reaccion de Kurama y Hiei, quienes se quedaron sumamente sorprendidos por mi pregunta. Habia imaginado que ya lo sabia, pero parece que no...

-"Acaso ella tambien sabe lo de Hiei?"

-"Maldita sea, se suponia que solamente Kurama lo sabia. Nadie mas deberia saber eso" ...No...

-¿Aun no? Bueno, ya no importa, era una duda que me molestaba desde hace rato.

-pero... ¿como lo supiste?- Dice Kurama

-Eso tampoco te lo podre decir... e investigado bastante... mejor olvidenlo.

-Hn. Espero que ni se lo digas o te la veras conmigo.

-Oh! no te preocupes que, secreto que se, secreto que guardo.

-Eso espero ninge.

Despues de tanto hablar, habia oscurecido muy rapido. Ya era de noche y me debia volver al templo de Genkai.

-No te vayas Yuri, es muy tarde y puede ser peligroso irte sola. Mejor quedate en mi casa hasta mañana.

-Si no hay problema...

-No tengo ningun problema.

-Ok.

Eso no me lo esperaba. Pero era mejor quedarse en una casa comun... y mas si estaba cerca Hiei.

= = = = Por otro lado = = = =

Guardia: -Señor, Din Suf ha llegado.

Dark Blade: -hazlo entrar.

Din Suf: -Señor Dark, le he traido informacion de esa humana.

Dark Blade: -bien echo, haber... dimelo todo lo que sabes.

Din Suf: -Si. Parece que la chica no es comun y tambien tiene poderes como Kurama y los demas. Y ademas se ha unido a su grupo.

Dark Blade: -Ya veo, ahora son cinco... eso no cambia nada... bien echo Din Suf, sigue vigilandolos.

Din Suf: -Si Amo.

Dark Blade: -"Esto es perfecto, no solo tendre una victima para mi plan, sino dos... Ya veras Kurama, pagaras por lo que me has echo sufrir.

//////////Recordando////////////

Hace varios años atras.

Era una noche lluviosa, los relampagos casi tocan la tierra. Sonaban como un terremeto acenchando con destruir el lugar. En uno de esos arboles, se hallaba un demonio gravemente herido. Habia escapado de una muerte segura. Justamente ahi, aparecio Kurama (como zorro)...

DB: -Espera, no te vallas... si voy a ser asesinado por esos malditos guardias, prefiero que me mate una belleza como tu.

Kurama: -si es lo que prefieres, lo hare.- Mientras se iba acercando a darle el golpe de gracia, la luna salio iluminando la figura de Dark Blade, tanto que Kurama tambien le encanto su belleza.

Kurama: -Valla... eres parecido a mi. No valdria la pena desaparecer ese rostro tan bello.

DB: -No, por favor no te vallas. Matame.

Kurama: -No. Ven conmigo que te ayudare a sanar esas heridas, verte asi eres como un sabroso ratoncito en las garras de un precioso zorro asesino.

DB: -"es lo que senti al verte" ¿Y adonde me llevaras?

Kurama: -a mi escondite... ahi podras salvarte hermoso raton...

////////////Fin del recuerdo//////////////

DB: -"En ese momento nunca habia sentido tanta felicidad cuando me aceptaste como uno de tus amantes. Aquellos momentos fueron los mas felices de mi vida. Estuvimos muchos años juntos... hasta que me dejaste solo, hasta que me abandonaste como lo has echo con todos los amantes que tuviste. Y sufri, sufri mucho por tu ausencia. Y ahora me quiero vengar, haciendote sufrir, no solo de dolor, sino de perder a alguien muy querido. Estuve averiguando y ahora se aquien tienes como un amante, y segun lo que descubri, lo tratas diferente como nos has tratado a mi y a los otros. Eso significa que es tu verdadero amor..." Ese koorime sera mio... ja ja ja...- Dark Blade no podia esperar a ver la cara de disgusto que pondria su antiguo amante... Kurama.

= = = = En el ningekai = = = =

Yo me encontraba durmiendo en la habitacion de Kurama. Eran las dos de la mañana. Hiei entro a mi habitacion, se paro frente a mi y me empezo a mirar.

-"Yuri es diferente a las demas chicas. Ella me ha dicho que me... ¿quiere? ¿que me ama? ¿eso me quiso decir el abrazo de la otra vez? Primero Kurama y... ahora ella. ¿acaso les doy lastima? ¿lastima de estar solo? ¿de haber sido abandonado por su propio pueblo?! Maldita sea. Me odio por haber nacido, odio a los que me abandonaron, odio a todos!!"

La mente de Hiei era cada vez mas confusa, ya no sabia en lo que pensaba. 

-"Ahora que la veo mas relajada, nunca me habia dado cuenta de su tranquilidad. No se porque, pero me agrada mucho."

Yo senti el poder de Hiei, eso me habia alegrado mucho. Aunque no abri los ojos.

Antes que Hiei pudiera seguir pensando, tuvo que salir de inmediato por la ventana, al notar que alguien, o mejor dicho Kurama, abria la puerta. Hizo lo mismo que Hiei, se quedo viendome como dormia, tan relajada.

-"Es bellisima cuando duerme, me hace acordar a Hiei cuando descansa, como un pequeño niño agotado de tanto jugar. Pero nada ni nadie me hara cambiar, yo amo a Hiei y de eso estoy seguro. Ya se lo he dicho, y aunque nunca me lo dijo, su actitud me lo dice todo. El tambien me quiere. Pero tendre que tener cuidado con Yuri, puede ser que me lo quite, aunque eso sera imposible mientras yo este."- Kurama no pudo evitar sonreir. No se habia dado cuenta que el entrenamieno que habia recibido, me dio la capacidad de pensar mientras dormia. Él no se habia dado cuenta, al igual que Hiei, que estaba leyendo los pensamientos de ellos. 

Se acerco hacia mi. Acaricio mi cara cuidadosamente. Yo senti unas manos muy suaves. No abri los ojos, no podia abrirlos del cansancio que tenia. Sonreí por dentro y me dije:

-"Kurama, otro mas no puede ser. ¿pero que hace él aqui?".

Estuvo unos segundos hasta que se levanto y se estaba llendo.

-Buenas noches, mi bella princesa.- Y cerro la puerta. Enseguida hice un esfuerzo para abrir los ojos y sentarme. Estaba sorprendida por el comentario de Kurama "buenas noches, mi bella princesa". Y ademas Hiei... dijo que le estaba agradando, eso me hace sentir mas feliz. Tambien recuerdo lo que dijo Kurama: "tendre que tener cuidado con Yuri, puede ser que me lo quite, aunque eso sera imposible mientras yo este".

-Eso lo veremos Kurama. Ahora que le estoy agradando a Hiei, te sera mas dificil vencerme. Ganara el mejor vencedor.

Tan cansada esta, que me deje caer en la cama y ahora sí que quede profundamente dormida. Si alguien mas venia, no tendria esa capacidad por lo agotada que estaba. 

-Descansare y ahorrare mis energía para la batalla con Dark.

CONTINUARA...

_________________________________________________________________________________________

KOONICHI WA!!! CON SOLO PENSAR QUE FANATICOS DE HIEI Y KURAMA LEAN ESTE CAPITULO, ME DA UN POCO DE VERGUENZA ^/////^ PERO BUENO, LO ECHO, ECHO ESTA Y YA NO SE PUEDE HACER NADA. ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO TODO HASTA AHORA. 

QUISIERA AGRADECER LOS REVIEW ENVIADOS DE "YOUKO MINAMINO" Y DE "AMAZONA VERDE" MUCHAS GRACIAS A LAS DOS. LA VERDAD QUE MO ME ESPERABA NINGUN REVIEW. AHORA TENGO MAS GANAS DE SEGUIR ESCRIBIENDO EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO, AUNQUE TODABIA NI LO EMPEZÉ, PERO TENGAN POR SEGURO QUE LO TENDRAN TARDE O TEMPRANO ^_^

CUALQUIER DUDA, QUEJA, COMENTARIO, RECOMENDACIONES O QUIEREN PEDIR LA CONTINUACION DE ESTE FANFIC: noeliamorello@ciudad.com.ar

O TAMBIEN, SOLO HAGAN CLICK AQUI ABAJO, A LA IZQUIERDA DONDE DICE "GO" Y LES APARECERA UNA VENTANA PARA MANDARME UN REVIEW (MENSAJE U OTRA COSA). LES AGRADECERIA MAS SI ME ENVIARAN REVIEWS, ESO ME DA MAS ANIMO PARA TERMINAR MAS RAPIDO LOS EPISODIOS. ^__^

ADIEU!


	7. Mi país un Sentimiento

Capítulo 7: Mi País un Sentimiento.

Mañana será el encuentro. Jamás en mi vida había estado tan emocionada como lo estoy hoy, un día totalmente tranquilo. Me levanté. Miré por la ventana y curiosamente quize ver si estaba él. Pues sí, estaba durmiendo. Tan tranquilo, tan puro y tan inocente se ve. Cuando esta despierto siempre se separa de todos... bueno, no todos, aveces esta al lado de Kurama, y eso no es raro que digamos... 

Bajé a desayunar. ¿Aún no se levantó Kurama? Si, está en la cocina preparando algo... Ese aroma, ¡que rico!, parece ser té...

-Buenos días Kurama... ¿qué estas preparando?

-Buenos días Yuri. Estoy preparando té para desayunar.

-¿Té? ¿Solamente toman té?

-Si. Aveces chocolatada, pero como se acabó estoy haciendo té.

-Ahh, bueno... ok.

-Ahh, por cierto, esta tarde vendrán Yusuke y Kuwabara. Vienen para hablar sobre el encuentro de mañana.

-Que bueno, ¿harán una estrategia?

-Intentaremos.

-Ok. Y una cosita más Kurama... ¿aún no podés recordar...?

-No. Por desgracia no.

-Que lástima. Pero bue, no importa.

Aveces pensaba que Kurama sí sabía pero no nos quería decir. Pero siempre me dije lo mismo, tal vez era cierto que no se acuerde lo que hizo...

A la tarde...

Cuando llegaron Yusuke y Kuwabara, empezamos a hablar sobre un plan para tener cuidado. Lo hicieron por mi, como no nunca he estado en una verdadera batalla, no tengo una idea de como defenderme o atacar. Pero fui entrenada y me sentía preparada, así que no creo que esa estrategia sirva.

Después de terminar, se quedaron en la casa de Kurama. Aburridos... estaban aburridos y no sabían que hacer. Hiei, en el árbol como siempre; Kurama leyendo un libro; Yusuke, mirando tele y cambiando el canal cada medio segundo; Kuwabara, acostado en el sillón, bostezando (tambien cada medio segundo), perezosamente. ¿Y yo?... Mirando a cada uno lo que hacía. Son las 17:00 de la tarde, y no es raro que no haya nada que hacer. Pero de pronto se me ocurrió una idea; ya que era hora de merendar y solamente había té, no estaría mal tomar algo diferente en este día.

-Chicos, ya vengo!!

-¿Adónde vas?

-Voy a la cocina a preparan algo de tomar.

5 minutos después...

-Ya está!!!

-¿Qué traes?- Dijo Yusuke acercándose curiosamente para ver lo que traía.- ¿Qué es esa cosa?

-Esta COSA se llama termo.

-¿Y aquello?

-Esto es una azucareda, esto una yerbatera...

-¿Yerba... qué?- Interrumpió Kuwabara al escuchar mi comentario.

-Yerbatera. Contiene yerba.

-Si, ¡eso ya lo se! De ahí es donde viene el nombre yerbatera.

-Y ese vasito con esa... ¿bombilla?, ¿para que es?- Dijo Yusuke

-Ahh, esto lo llamamos Mate. Es para tomar mate...

-¿Mate? ¿y quienes lo llaman mate?

-Nosotros, Mi País.

-¿Tu país?

-Si, es una tradición tomar mate en Argentina... y en Uruguay...^_^. Vamos, pruebenlo que es rico!!

-Hai... (Si...)

-¿Amargo o dulce Yusuke?

-Probaré amargo

-Ok.- Agarro el termo, sirvo agua al mate y se lo doy a Yusuke... -Ten cuidado porque esta...

-CALIENTEEEE!!!!!!!!!! AHHHH!!!!!! ESTA RE CALIENTE Y DEMASIADO AMARGO!!!!!!! ¿PORQUE NO ME AVISASTE A TIEMPO??????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ò__Ó

-Traté de decirtelo pero vos te apresuraste a tomártelo!!!! Y además me escupiste!!! Que asqueroso!!!

-¿PUES COMO NO LO VOY A ESCUPIR SI ME ESTABA QUEMANDO LA LENGUA!!!?

-Pudiste haberlo escupido en otro lado y NO EN MI ROPA!!!

-VOS ESTABAS ADELANTE Y YO NO PUDE AGUANTAR MAS TIEMPO!!!

-Vos sos un hombre y tenés que aguantar cualquier cosa!! Ahora me va a costar un montón sacar la mancha de la ropa!!!!- 

De pronto se escuchó una risa burlona. Kuwabara. -JA JA JA!! ¡Que... ja ja... linda pareja...!!! Dice que los que pelean se aman.... ja ja ja...!!!- Pero antes que pudiera terminar de reirse... ¡PUM! ¡PAN!, en un segundo acabó tirado en el suelo con dos marcas de piña en cada cachete.

-TU TE CALLAS KUWABARA!!!- Dijimos Yusuke y yo al unísono. Kurama observaba con una mano en la boca para evitar morirse de la risa.

-Eso te pasa por apresurarte Yusuke. Kurama... tomá, te toca a vos. Ten cuidado que esta algo caliente y no vayas a escupirlo por si no te gusta Ò__Ó . Y no te preocupes que le puse azucar para que este más dulce ^__^.

-Bueno, bueno! ^_^U- Dijo Kurama con una gota callendole. (la gotita que todos conocemos). Me senté a su lado y empezé a observarlo. Quería ver su expresión al probarlo.

-y... ¿Qué tal?

-Muy rico. No esta nada mal. El mate hay que tomarlo con sorbitos y de apoquito ¿no?

-Si ^_^, es para no quemarse. Yusuke lo tomó de un sorvo y por eso se quemó... jaja!

-No empiezes Yuri.- Gruñó Yusuke mirándome con una cara fría y desafiánte. A mi no me impresionó y lo ignoré.- No me ignores jovensita!! Puedes que seas muy bonita pero eso no quiere decir que no sea capaz de luchar contigo.

-No hay necesidad de pelear con un niñito problemático.

-Ohhh!... ¿Acaso la patinadora tiene miedo?

-Pues claro que no!!!! Con gusto me enfrentaré y verás que te acaré en menos de lo que piensas!!!

-¿Ahh si? Inténtalo...

-Basta ustedes dos! Mejor ahorren sus energías para mañana. Otro día tendrán posibilidad de jugar.

-No estamos jugando!!!- Dijimos Yusuke y yo al mismo tiempo a Kurama.

-Que ninges más idiotas.- Se escuchó una voz baja desde la ventana. Volteamos y era Hiei.

-Hola Hiei!!!- Al verlo, volví a ponerme feliz. Ahora que él estaba, no podía desaprovechar decirle lo que tenía en mente. Así que me acerque.

-¿Qué quieres?

-Quiero decirte algo solamente a vos.- Me acerqué aún más hasta llegar a su lado y decirle algo al oído. Fue unos segundos cuando le dije unas palabritas, sonreí y vi su rostro con los ojos bien abiertos y apenas sonrojando. 

Kurama me había visto y frunció el seño. ¿Que le habrá dicho para que Hiei se pusiera así?.

Kurama tuvo un presentimiento incómodo. No le gustó nada lo que había hecho. Después me alejé, todabía con la sonrisa en mi rostro y fuí hacia donde estaba Yusuke, que estaba probando el mate dulce y que por suere no vió lo que hice. Kuwabara seguía inconsiente en el piso mientras unas estrellitas daban vuelta sobre él. Hiei se había ido... y Kurama seguía con su rostro serio.

-Che!! Kuwabara!, no exageres, no fue para tanto. ¡Vamos despierta!

-Ya dejalo, estará bien mañana.

-¿Tan fuerte fue el golpe que le dimos?

-Para nada. El problema es él, que es muy debilucho.

-¿A quién llamas debilucho!?

-¿Y a quién va a ser? A ti debilucho!

-Bueno chicos! No es bueno discutir entre amigos. 

-¿Amigos? No se si lo sabés, pero al principio éramos rivales.

-Eran.- Corrigió Yuri.

-Está bien... tú ganas... ¿por qué no nos cuentas algo sobre Argentina... tu país?

-Con mucho gusto... ¿pero de qué?

-Que se yo! Algo interesante...

-Mmmmm... La Capital Federal, la ciudad más poblada del país, se encuentra un barrio llamado Barrio Chino.

-¿Barrio Chino en Buenos Aires?

-Si, y también, cerca de Palermo, hay un Jardín Japonés. Es muy lindo visitar los dos lugares.

-Que interesante, parte de nuestro país se encuentra en el tuyo.

-Y no solo eso, hay barrios donde viven coreanos, chinos y japoneses. Hay bastante restaurant chinos.

-Vaya, hay de todo un poco.

-Si. Yo la llamaría, al país, Hija de España.

-¿Y por qué de España?

-Porque hace muchos años atrás, cerca de 1492, un jóven llamado Cristóbal Colón viajó desde España para ir hacia la India. Pero tomó otro recorrido para ir hacia allá y llegó a un nuevo mundo, creyendo que era la India.

-¿Y que pasó?

-Exactamente, no me acuerdo que parte de ese mundo llegó, pero muchos años después de su muerte, se descubrió que era América donde llegó Cristóbal. Y como él fue español, España es nuestra madre patria. Desde que él llegó, muchos españoles se quedaron a vivir en Argentina y otros países de América. Se quedaron y tuvieron hijos ahí, a quienes se los llamaban criollos, por ser hijos de españoles y nacidos en Argentina. Así fue pasando sucesivamente, y más extranjeros, tantos europeos como norteamericanos u otros, se intalaron en nuestro país y de ahí surgimos nosotros.

-Que historia tan interesante.¿entonces sos una criolla?

-Mmmm... algo así. Digamos que mi abuelo es Italiano y se vino a la Argentina donde conoció a mi abuela, que es descendiente de criollos. Todos esto de parte de mi papá. Y de parte de mi mamá es que mi bisabuelo era un verdadero español y mi bisabuela francesa. Así que soy una mecla de italianos, franceses y europeos.

-¡Como dije antes, de todo un poco!

-Los verdaderos argentinos son aquellos que sobrevivieron en una matanza de indígenas, cerca de 1810. En realidad se los llamaban Indios... Eran indios. Pero aquellos sobrevivientes fueron quedando y multiplicándose de a poco hasta hoy. Aún quedan verdaderos argentinos.

-Me has dejado sorprendido, no sabía que la Argentina había ocurrido todo eso.

-Pero eso no es todo, aún hay más. A pesar que no soy una verdadera Argentina, yo amo a mi país. Mi país es un sentimiento maravilloso.- Siempre quize que otras personas conocieran a la Argentina, que supieran sobre nuestra historia. Para mi, es y siempre será el mejor de todos...

-¿Nos podrías enseñar algunas cosas más?- Dijo Kurama que había estado escuchando mi conversación con Yusuke. -Me encanta Historia, y parece que tu país es una de las más interesantes del mundo.

-Puede ser. Bueno, te mostraré algunas imágenes... pero esperá un segundo!, cuando fueron a mi mundo, ¿no vieron nada?.

-Es que... nosotros tampoco sabemos como aparecimos ahí. Solo escuchamos una voz que decía: "los deseo" y de repente aparecimos allá.

-Que raro... Pero tarde o tempreno lo sabremos. Bueno, ya es de noche y me acostaré. Hasta mañana amigos!!

-Buenas noches Yuri.- Yusuke y Kuwabara, (que había despertado), se fueron a sus casas. Kurama seguía pensando en lo que hice. ¿Que le habré dicho a Hiei? Eso lo asustaba y temía que ocurriera lo que pensaba. Si hubiese estado como Youko Kurama, tal vez me hubiese escuchado. Pero muy pronto sabrá lo que le dije...

"Hiei, Ai Shiteru"

CONTINUARA...

________________________________________________________________________________________________

BUENO, ESTE CAPITULO NO OCURRE NADA, PERO ESTA HECHO PARA AQUELLOS QUE QUIERAN CONOCER UN POCO A YURI... DIGAMOS A MI. ¿¿PERO QUE CARAJO NOS IMPORTA?? DIRIAN USTEDES, COMO LO DIJE EN EL FIC, SIEMPRE QUIZE QUE OTRAS PERSONAS CONOCIERAN NUESTRA HISTORIA, Y AQUI LA TIENEN...

CUALQUIER COMENTARIO: noeliamorello@ciudad.com.ar 

Hasta pronto!!!


	8. Trampa

Capítulo 8: Trampa

Hoy es el día más esperado para mi. Generalmente una chica novata tendría que estar nerviosa, pero yo no. Estoy sumamente emocionada. Eso es raro para una joven común. Muchos dicen que soy extraña... y la verdad es que llegaría s ser cierto. Soy algo rara... me gusta estar sola... siempre que lo estoy, me gusta pensar en cosas que quiero, que deseo... y gente que amo... ¿Será por que quiero parecerme a Hiei?... una parte me parezco, y es la que acabo de mencionar... pero la otra parte de mi es totalmente diferente... Me gusta sonreir, ser graciosa... ayudar. 

Quisiera tener otra parte de mi... esa parte para sentir lo que siente Hiei...

Todos nos dirigimos al bosque... en realidad es un parque parecido a un bosque. Pero eso no tiene importancia. Yusuke y Kuwabara van caminado adelante de todo. Kurama y yo, detrás de ellos, a una distancia alejada. ¿Y Hiei? Saltando de árbol en árbol (como siempre). Mientras caminabamos dentro del bosque, me daba la sensación que Hiei tenía los ojos fijos en mi. Hubiese volteado para asegurarme de lo pensaba pero no lo hice y luego pensé:

-"¿estará pensando en lo que le dije ayer...?"- Pues no lo podría saber sino antes preguntárselo. Esas dos palabras, de oro para mi, se las quize decir desde hace mucho tiempo... Pero ayer tome coraje y se lo dije... ¡¡¡¿¿Pero en que estoy pensando!!?? No es el momento de pensar en eso!!! No puedo evitar dejar de pensar en él, estoy locamente enamorada de él. Ahora tendría que estar preocupada por lo que se viene.

Seguimos caminando hasta que Yusuke finalmente comentó:

-Me estoy aburriendo. O quizás ya lo esté... desde hace más de dos horas que estamos en el bosque y no ocurre nada.

-Tal vez se arrepintió y no venga.- Dijo Kuwabara.

-Puede ser...- Pero antes que comentara algo, sentí una presencia maligna cerca de nosotros. Los chicos también la sintieron. Apareció un demonio... pero no era Dark, era parecido y tenía un ki terriblemente poderoso... bueno, tal vez exagere un poco, pero fuerte lo es...

-Vaya, no creí que se atrevieran a venir...

-¿Quien eres? ¿Acaso sos un amigo de ese Dark?- Pregunto Yusuke.

-Si, soy el sirviente Shin del gran Dark-sama. 

-Hemos venido para cumplir sus órdenes.- Se escuchó otra voz. Aparecio otra criatura muy parecida al primeroi... -Soy Shan, el hermano gemelo de Shin. Y ambos somos los sirvientes de Dark-sama.

-¿Con que el muy cobarde mandó a sus sirvientes a enfrentarse con nosotros...?. Dijo Yusuke burlonamente

-No te atrevas hablar así de nuestro amo...- dijo Shin enfadándose

-Ahora verán lo que somos capaces de hacer.- Todos nos pusimos en posición de defensa. Shan levató ambos brazos formando una especie de cruz, luego movió los brazos al mismo tiempo hacia delante creando un tornado, que nos empujó hacia atrás con todo. Yo miré hacia atrás y noté que se habría una especie de portal. 

Todos caímos dentro de ese portal. Yo intenté sostenerme de una rama que estaba por ahí por unos segundos hasta que no resistí del impulso del tornado y lo solté, también caí. Abrí los ojos y me encontré con un mundo muy parecido al ningenkai. No había ninguna duda, es el Makai. Era la primera vez que veía y pisaba el Makai personalmente. 

-Yuri... serías tan amable de bajarte de nosotros... pesas mucho.- La vos de Yusuke quejándose me sacó de mis pensamientos. Había caído encima de él y de Kuwabara. Kurama usó sus plantas para evitar la caída y ayudándolo a Hiei también.

Enseguida me baje de ellos.

-Perdoná Yusuke, no fue mi intención caer sobre ustedes.

-No hay problema... aunque no estaría mal mal que bajaras algo de peso, jaja.

-¿Acaso me llamás gorda? ¡¡Primero me dicen que soy la flaca escopeta y que debo comer más. aahora me dice que debo bajar de peso?!... ¿quien los entiende?.

-Bueno, no es hora de discutir... ¿Dónde estamos?- Interrumpió Kuwabara.

-Esto es el Makai.- Contestó Hiei formándose una sonrisa maligna en sus labios. Aquí estaríamos más seguros para pelear, pero... ¿por que esos demonios nos enviaron al Makai?

-Suponemos que acá pelearán con todas sus fuezas ¿no es así?. Dijeron los hermanos.

-Ahora estarán en problemas, somos más fuertes en el Makai que en el mundo ningen.- Dijo Hiei como si ya tuviera la victoria ganada.

-Era de suponerse.- Dijo Shin - Pero le tenemos una pequeña sorpresa que darles, jeje.

-No nos asustas- me limité a decir

-Ah no? jajaja, ya lo sentirás.- Shin hizo la misma posición que su hermano anteriormente. En forma de cruz mientras se elevaba hacia el cielo, hizo unos movientos con sus manos, como si estuviese creando lineas imaginarias.

-¿Que carajo estas haciendo?

-No se impacienten, ya lo veran.

-Pues no tenemos paciencia, así que comenzaremos con el ataque- Dijo Kurama sacando su rosa de látigo del cabello

-Ya es demasiado tarde- Continuó Shan- mi hermano Shin ya hizo el conjuro para su regalo

-Malditos cobardes...-Gruño Hiei

-y se puede saber de que se trata su cansador regalito?- dije impacientemente

-Ya me cansé de esperar...- dijo Yusuke- tomen esto, mi técnica especial Rai Gaannnn!- Yusuke sin tener algo de paciencia y con querer empezar una divertida pelea, lanza su ataque especial, el Rai Gan, seguido por Kuwabara, que utiliza su espada de luz tratando de alcanzar la altura donde estan los demonios.

Pero es en vano.

Los dos demonios detuvieron los ataques de Yusuke y Kuwabara utilizando sus manos como barrera.

-Imposible ¿como detuvo mi tecnica mas fuerte?

-Ja ja, sus técnicas nos hacen cosquillas... ¿acaso no eran ustedes los poderosos detectives espirituales que han ganado todos las artes marciales oscuras? jajaja.. se exageraron con decir semejante mentira.

-No es mentira- Grité con furia

-Y tu que sabes mocosa?- dijo Shan

-Se que no es mentira porque lo vi... Y no me llames mocosa , demonios pelotudos y feos!! -Exploté de la furia, realmente detestaba que me llamaran mocosa. Pero no fui la única que se enfadó...

-Te has atrevido a insultarnos y lo tendrás que pagar MOCOSA... Shin, haslo ahora!

-Si

De repente un montón de monstruos y demonios aparecieron. Era demasiados, pero no nos rendiríamos facilmente

-Estos youkai son unos insignificantes- Dijo Hiei 

-Si, hasta Kuwabara los puede derrotar facilmente- Dijo Yusuke

-¿Que... quisiste decir Yusuje?

-No, nada *jeje*- No eran tan dificiles de derrotar, pero tenía una mala impresión sobre esto. Mire a Kurama y su rostro parecía decir lo mismo que yo...

Esto es una trampa

-Hieiiii... cuidadoooooo!!!- Como me lo imágine, se trataba de una trampa, caímos en una maldia rtampa. Maldición. Vi como Hiei era envuelto y atrapadopor una extraña burbuja.

-Maldita sea- se quejó Hiei. La trampa fue para capturarlo...

-Hiei, nooo... ahhh!

-Yuri cuidado, la burbuja esta detrás de ti!- Gritó Kurama en vano. También fui capturada por los sirvientes de Dark. Sentí que la burbuja se elevaba hacia donde estaba Hiei con Shin.

-Listo, nuestro misión ha sido terminada- Dijo Shan

-Nos veremso pronto Kurama- y luego desaparecieron llevándonos aprisionados.

-Maldición... maldición!!! estos malditos tenían todo planeado desde un principio llevarse al enano y a la encantadora Yuri!

-Y nosotros no pudimos hacer nada.- dijo Yusuke a Kuwabara y a Kurama- No podríamos estar peor- continuó con una desilución. No solamente habíamos fracasado con la misión, sino que se llevaron a sus amigos.

¿Que pasará ahora que Dark tiene capturados a Hiei y a mi?

CONTINUARá...

______________________________________________________________________________________________

Aleluya! finalmente el capítulo Nº8!!! discuplenme pero ¿saben proque me tardé en hacerlo? Como les mencioné en el primer episodio, era novata, y no me gustaba como estaba redactando la historia, pensando que a los demas no les gustaría. Pensaba sacarlo de la página, pero una chica, también fanática de Hiei, me pidió que porfavor lo terminará, ya que le re encanto...

Gracias a ella, llamada Sonia, el animo se me levanto y aqui lo tienen, pero aun falta un poco más para que lo termine.

Muchas gracias Sonia por tu mensaje!!!!! Espero que te halla, y les halla gustado este episodio

Yukii: gracias por haberme permitido poner la traducción de tu fic en mi pag... ahh, soy Chiaky-chan, también me conocen así ^_^

También les agradezco a Amazona Verde y a Youko Minamino por los review, y espero que me envíen algunos para saber sus opiniones.

Si quieren publicar fanfics en mi web, tambien sería una alegría que me avisarán. La dire es: 

Bue, hasta el próximo chapther. Cualquier cosa: noeliamorello@ciudad.com.ar .Me despido atte: Chiaky-chan o Noelia-15

Sayonara!


	9. Tratar de escapar

Capítulo 9: Tratar de escapar

-Ufa!, ninguna de las armas que se me ocurren funcionan- dije muy desesperada

-Es inútil - dijo shan -esa burbuja no es como cualquier otra, es un red para atrapar presas inferiores a nosotros... jeje.

-*Maldición, me siento como una rata atrapada en una jaula sin salida*

-*Oye... ¿Puedes oirme?*- Una voz recontra familiar escuché

-*¿Hiei?... ¿como lo....?*

-*Te estoy hablando telepáticamente, solo vos podrás escuchar. Ahora, escuchame con atención.*

-*Te oigo*

-*Tu tienes poderes de pedir deseos... Trata de perdir que nos teletransporten hacia otro lugar*

-*Ahh, buena idea... lo voy a intentar*- Así, cerré mis ojos tratándome de concentrar, sin llamar la atención de los hermanos demonios, aunque eso fue imposible.

-¿Que les pasa? Sus miradas no me agradan- dijo Shan, y su expresión era fácil saber que decía 'ustedes-dos-traman-algo'. 

Como si nos hubiera leido los pensamientos.

-Hagan lo que hagan les será imposible. Esta burbuja solo desaparecerá cuando yo lo ordene o cuando me eliminen.-Terminó de decir Shan apresurándo su velocidad para llegar más rápido al escondite de Dark

-*No, me es imposible... necesito más energía, la mia esta muy baja*- Le dije telepáticamente a Hiei. La burbuja que nos rodea es algo imposible de explicar. A pesar de ser grande el espacio por dentro, es dificil mantenernos parados, por eso la única opción es permanecer sentados y callados. Yo era llevada por Shin, mientras que Hiei por Shan.

Teníamos que escapar, ya que las mismas burbujas nos estaban absorviendo lentamente nuestros poderes.

-*Intentaría usar mi Dragón Negro, pero tengo el riesgo de que no pueda romper esta maldita burbuja y termine destruyéndome a mi mismo. Malditos granujas*.- Gruñó Hiei. Tendría que haber alguna forma de salir.

-*También está la otra opción... Yuri, te enviaré algo mis poderes para que puedas hacerlo.*

-*Pero si lo haces te quedarás sin energías, porque la burbuja te absorverá el resto del poder que te quede*

-*No importa! No le temo a la muerte. Ahora hazme caso, esto solo durará unos segundos*

Le advertí que no lo hiciera. No me importaba si me sucedía algo, solo quería que él estuviera bien, a salvo. Pero sin pensarlo otra vez le hice caso y me concentré junto a él. Era inmensa la energía que me transmitía, superior a la que pensé que realmente tendría.

Unos segundos pasaron, pero tuvimos que detenernos. Esos demonios se dieron cuenta de nuestro plan.

-¿Que hacen? Les dije que será imposible salir. Tú, Niño Prohibido, mejor dejá de pasarle tus poderes a la otra. No te gustará que utilize la fuerza para hacerte entender.- Shan empezó a fastidiarse, y más aún al darse cuenta que la otra burbuja estaba vacía.

Logré teletransportarme.

***************

Mientras tanto, Yusuke y el resto estaban con bronca, tratando de pensar en que podrían hacer para encontrarnos.

-Todo salió mal, se supone que debíamos acabar con esos molestos demonios y luego con Dark. No que se llevaran a Hiei y a Yuri.- Dijo el jóven de cabello morocho realmente furioso, tanto que le dio una piña al árbol que se encontraba a su lado, donde estuvo entre una pelea de demonios y detectives espirituales. Yusuke se maldijo a si mismo por no haber podido evitarlo.

-No te pongas así Yusuke, que no lográs nada pero sí nos deprimis aún más. Ya pensaremos en algo -Dijo Kuwabara tratando de calmarlo en vano.

-MEJOR CALLATE! ¿Acaso no te sentis mal por haber fracasado en ésta misión?- Dijo Yusuke esperando una respuesta por parte de Kuwabara.

-Claro que me siento mal! Pero acuérdate de que Yuri tiene la capacidad de pedir deseos. Lo único que tiene que hacer es pedir su liberación junto con el enano y listo.- Dijo Kuwabara con una sonrisa de ya-veras-de-que-tengo-razon dirigida hacia su amigo.

-Vaya, finalmente has utilizado tu cabezita para pensar.-Dijo Yusuke ya un poco mejor que antes

-No empiezes Yusuke, que no estoy de ganas para pelear contingo.

-Eso será imposible- finalmente el jóven de cabello rojo y de ojos esmeralda habló.

-¿Como que será imposible? -Dijieron Yusuke y Kuwabara al mismo tiempo.

-Esos granujas no son tan estúpidos. No serían tan idiotas al llevarse a Yuri sabiendo que posee una gran fuerza. Supongo que el conjuro está hecho especialmente para evitar cualquier clase de energía que les ocurra hacer.- Dijo Kurama volviéndole otra vez la intranquilidad de Yusuke.

-Maldición... ¿ahora que haremos? No podemos estar con los brazos cruzados esperando a que se nos ocurra algo, o a que ellos se liberen de alguna forma...-Yusuke calló cuando escuchó un sonido que provenía detrás de unos arbustos.

Finalmente la figura que hacía ese ruido salió. No se veía su rostro por la oscuridad que había por la noche en el Makai. Los tres detectives estaban en silencio, preguntándose a sí mismos quier era. Podían oir el trabajo que le costaba respirar a la figura recién llegada.

La figura lentamente se dejó caer por el gran esfuerzo que había hecho.

Yusuke, Kuwabara y Kurama se acercaron para verlo mejor. Al verlo , sus ojos agrandaron

-¿Yuri?

*************

-Maldito Niño prohibido, te has atrevido a burlarte de nosotros.

-¿Y qué si lo hice?

Esto hizo que Shan explotara de la furia. Furioso metio rápidamente su mano en la burbuja, pero sorprendentemente la burbuja siguió intáctica, permitiendo a Shan agarrar a Hiei sin que pudiese escapar. De la furia no lo pensó e hiba a matar a Hiei utilizando todas sus fuerzas. Pero fue detenido por Shin.

-Cálmate hermano, el amo dijo que lo trayeramos vivo.-Dijo Shin logrando calmar a Shan

-Te has salvado mocoso, pero no habrá la próxima vez.- Luego continuaron su trayecto hacia el castillo de Dark.

-*Maldito, ya verás cuando recupere todas mis fuerzas, desearas no haber nacido*-pensó Hiei, molesto por no haber podido defenderse del casi ataque del demonio.

Finalmente se podía ver a lo lejos, un enorme castillo rodeo por millones de youkai. El castillo de Dark.

-Lllegamos.

______________________________________________________________________________________________

Hola!! finalmente el capítulo Nº9!!! n_n

Bueno, les diré que voy a tardar en terminar en hacer el siguiente episodio, ya que pronto me iré a otro lugar a pasar las vacaciones y dudo poder continuarlo por un tiempo. Por ahora haré lo posible

Espero que les hay gustado este chapter, y si así es, no estaría nada mal que dejaran reviews para saber sus opiniones ^_^

Insisto: si quieren publicar fanfics en mi web, tambien sería una alegría que me avisarán. La dire es: , hasta el próximo chapther. 

Cualquier cosa: noeliamorello@ciudad.com.ar

Gracias a todos los que me dejaron reviews! me dejaron sumamente felices y ahh, casi lo olvido me avisaron en uno de los reviews del porque Yuri no puede desear el amor de Hiei... bueno, me había olvidado decir eso, pero los poderes que tiene puede desear cualquier cosa, excepto el amor hacia otro. Solo era eso ^_^

Me despido atte: Chiaky-chan (o Noelia-15)

Sayonara!


	10. Al Rescate

Capítulo 10: Al rescate

Un nuevo amanecer. Un nuevo problema. Los rayos del sol penetran en la ventana de la habitación lentamente. Empezaron a tocar suavemente unos déviles ojos. Lentamente los abrí. No reconocía el lugar, ni siquiera recordaba lo último que ocurrió... Ohh... si, Dark... los demonios... las burbujas... Si, empezé a recordar todo lo sucedido... y ¿dónde estará Hiei? ¿Habré logrado la teletransportación con éxito? No sé, solo sé que tengo un mal presentimiento.

Un MAL presentimiento.

Observé a mi alrededor, el lugar me era conocido. La habitación bien adornada, todo prolijito, con un aroma a rosas. Sin duda, el dormitorio debe ser de Kurama.

Traté de sentarme, pero fue imposible. Me sentía muy débil.

Finalmente la puerta de la habitación se abrió.

-Buen día Yuri, ¿como te encuentras?- 

-Hola Kurama, me siente bien pero algo débil.

-Me alegra que hallas despertado- Vi el rostro de Kurama. Se veía deprimido, triste... será porque....

-¿Dónde está Hiei?- Dije poniendome asustada. Tal vez no pude lograr la teletransportación con éxito.

No me contestó, solo bajó la cabeza.

-No... no puede ser. ¿Fracasé... he fracasado? Todo esto es por mi culpa, por ser débil...

-No te culpes Yuri... nosotros no hemos podido hacer nada. El culpable tendría que serlo yo... Tu hiciste lo posible...

-pero...

-No te preocupes, sabes que Hiei no es nada debil. Lo iremos a rescatar tarde o temprano.- Kurama estaba en lo correcto, Hiei es muy fuerte y de alguna forma lo rescataremos...

************

-Finalmente llegamos

-hey mocoso, preparate para lo que te espera- dijo riendo cruelmente Shan

El pequeño Niño Prohibido no mostró temor, al contrario, en sus labios se formo una sonrisa diabolicá como diciendo no-me-importa-un-carajo-total-lo-hare-desaparecer-cortandolo-en-mil-pedasitos

Desapareciendo finalmente la burbuja, Shan le dijo a Hiei que no intentará a ser nada, ya que su amo Dark, había hecho un conjuro para bajar los poderes a su gusto. No tendría la suficiente fuerza ya que la burbuja le había absorvido algo de sus energías.

-Desgraciados...

*************

Kurama me dió un semillla, la cual me dijo que me recuperará algo de la energía perdida. Bajé las escaleras de su habitación. Me encontré con muchas caras con miradas abajo... no me agrada la mirada de cada uno, en especial la de Kurama.

-¿que les pasa? ¿por que esa mirada de preocupación?

-Hola Yuri... ¿como te encuentras?- Dijo Yusuke tratando de sonreir falsamente

-Yo bien... pero no me contentaste a mi pregunta...

-Es que... me temo... que tenemos no muy buenas noticias

-¿Qué?

-El padre de Koenma-sama nos a informado que no debemos ir tras Dark hasta nuevo aviso- dijo Kurama apretando los puños

-Eso significa que...

-Que no podremos ir a salvar a Hiei por el momento -Yusuke se volvió a maldecirse a si mismo. Sentía que toda la culpa era de él.

-Vamos Yusuke, sabés que no tienes la culpa de nada. Además tenemos otra oportunidad -Dijo Kuwabara dandole un pequeño golpe en la espalda, como si todo saldría bien.

-Tu lo dices así porque no conoces los poderes de esos miserables hermanos... sin mencionar al desgraciado de Dark

-Sos malo Yusuke! Solo trataba de levantar el ánimo! Además nunca hemos fallado en una misión

-Pero esta podría ser la primera vez- dijo Yusuke mirando hacia el piso.- ...

-¿Qué has dicho?!! No lo puedo creer!!! No eres el Yusuke que conocemos!!- Gritó un enfadado Kuwabara

-...

-¿Es en serio?

-...

-Habla de una vez!

-....... Ja ja ja!! Solo era una broma! y tu te la creiste!! ajajaja!

-¿¿??

-jeje, solo quise asustarte, jeje y funciono, juju

-Pero fue una broma de mal gusto Ò_Ó

-Es verdad Yusuke, no estamos de humor para bromas como esa -Dije enojada

-Bueno, disculpen! yo también traté de levantar el animo..

-Si... que forma de levantarlo... -dijo burlon el joven de pelo anaranjado

-Ahora el que empieza sos vos...

-Basta che!! No es hora de bromas pesadas- esto lo dije mientras miraba a Kuwabara para luego ver a Yusuke un poco mas seria- Acuerdense que hay un demonio que tiene secuestrado a Hiei y que encima no sabemos lo que puede hacerle.

-¿Y que querés que hagamos? Acordate de la órden...-Dijo Yusuke en tono serio

-Solo tenemos que esperar -Dijo Kuwabara -Ese enano se ha metido en varios problemas y siempre ha salido con vida...

Yo baje la mirada... no puedo esperar a que Enma dé la órden para ir hacia allá, mi pobre Hiei está en peligro... y siento que debería... hacer algo

-Chicos, me siento un poco mal... 

-Y como no? Has gastado parte de tu energía y aún no te has recuperado del todo. 

-Si... eso creo -contesté a Yusuke

-Ven, será mejor que descanses en mi habitación. Nosotros estaremos aquí por el momento

-Esta bien... Kurama

**************

(n/a: en esta parte narra mi pequeño youkai, Hiei ^_^)

-Seas bienvenido a mi castillo Niño Prohibido- Una vos se oyó en alguna parte del castillo. Era parecido a la voz del Youko, pero esta sonaba más seductora y preversa.

-Da la cara de una vez maldito desgraciado!

-Pues aquí estoy -Voltie realmente sorprendido. Ese demonio era más rapido de lo que pensaba

-Con que tu eres el pequeño amante de Kurama ¿no?

-Hn

-Eso lo consideraré como un sí... 

-Disculpe Amo Dark- interrumpió uno de esos asquerosos hermanos

-¿Qué quieres?

-Lo sentimos pero la mocosa se nos escapó... resivió ayuda telepáticamente de este youkai de fuego

-¿Qué has dichoo!!??... Mmm... no importa, después se encargarán de traerla nuevamente

-Maldito... si se te ocurre traerla aqui, te mataré- hablé sin pensarlo...

-Jajaja ¿Tú, matarme? Por favor no me hagas reir... pero no te preocupes por esa niña, no la pienso matar.

-Entonces para que la quieres?

-Para que me ayude... pero no te diré para qué. Solo sabrás que me hará de gran ayuda.

-Hn, no te creas que te ayudará, no es tan tonta como vos...

-Eso lo veremos... Shin!

-Si Señor?

-Llévatelo al calaboso que te dije, y asegúrate de que esté tal cual como te lo señalé.

-Si amo!

*************

(n/a: aca finaliza su narración... ahora sigo yo ^_^)

Cuando finalmente quedé sola en la habitación de Kurama, empezé a actuar del plan que tenía en mente desde hace rato. Abrí la ventana y salté cuidadosamente. No quería que se enteraran de que iba a ir sola a rescatarlo, por eso me alejé con toda la velocidad que mis patines me dejaban silenciosamente.

Todo iba marchando a la perfección. Solo tenía que guiarme por el camino que habían tomado esos demonios. Pero una presencia se acrcaba con velocidad. Miré hacia atrás y adivinen quien era...

-¿Kurama?, ¿qué haces aquí? -me detuve para preguntarle.

-Esa es la misma pregunta que te iba a decir...

-Yo... yo no puedo esperar con los brazos cruzados sabiendo que ese malvado de Dark tiene a Hiei secuestrado...

-y entonces desidiste fingir que te sentías mal para luego salir de la casa y así pensabas ir vos sola a buscarlo... ¿o me equivoco?

-Estás en lo correcto... ahora tratáras de detenerme? -dije con un tono enojado y amenazante

-No

-Y entonces?

-Iré contigo.

-¿Qué?

-Yo tampoco puedo esperar con los brazos cruzados...

-Kurama...

-Así que mejor nos apresuramos antes que los demás se enteren -dijo Kurama

-Y también para rescatar a Hiei y derrotar a Dark y a sus hombres -agregué

-Exacto... vallamos!

-Si!

Finalmente Kurama y yo fuimos hacia donde se encontraba Dark para darle su merecido... 

-*Hiei... solo aguante que ya vamos en camino...*

CONTINUARA....

________________________________________________________________________________________________

Hola nuevamente!!! ¿que les pareció este capítulo? aburrido? interesante? les encantó? o yo estoy escribiendo al pedo y ustedes se hayan dormidos en la mesita de la compu baboseando por el aburrimiento?? XD Solo quiero saber lo que piensan hasta ahora del fic! denme sus opiniones!! ¿como? Solo dejen un review ¿pero como? sencillo: abajo a la izquierda dice "Go", hagan click ahí y les aparecerá una ventana. Escriban sus opiniones y listo!! Mision cumplida XD

Saludos a los que me dejaron review, en especial a Youko Minamino! (miles de gracias!)

Disculpen la tardanza, pero no se olviden que tengo otras cosas que actualizar (paginas, otro fic, etc) y ya se acerca el momento que tengo que ponerme las pilas para estudiar y sacar de una buena vez esas dos materias que me volvieron loca todo el año pasado (Economía y Biología). Pero haré lo posible ^_^ 

Si quieren saber algo sobre mi, revisen mi Bio (arriba de todo donde esta mi nick ^_^)

Sayonara Mata ne!! Atte: Chiaky-chan


	11. Por su felicidad

Capítulo 12: Por su felicidad

Ibamos con una nueva misión... no podíamos detenernos, ya que ambos queríamos a Hiei sano y salvo...

-Yuri, ¿estás segura que es por acá no?

-Si... solo hasta cierto lugar... creo que ya nos estamos acercando... - dije mostrando preocupación

-No te preocupes. Yo podré encontrarlo

-¿Pero como lo harás?

-Como Youko... - Terminando de decir esas palabras, al instante no veía al jóven de ojos verdes y cabello de fuego... sino, una más alto, de cabello plateado, ojos dorados, mirada amenazante y... seductora...

-Valla, es la primera vez que te veo así personalemnte...

-Y no creo que sea la última...

-Si, tienes razón...- seguimos el camino hasta que me detuve...

-¿Qué ocurre?

Observando el lugar, los recuerdos de ese momento me vienen a mi... maldita sea, vuelvo a deprimirme

-Aquí... aqui es donde recuerdo que vi a los demonios por última vez...

-Bien, ahora es mi turno.-Kurama, ya como Youko, se agachó y empezó a olfatear el lugar como un zorro.. cierto, él ES un zorro...

-Por aquí...

*************

Mientras tanto en el territorio de Dark...

-Mmmm... veo que ese zorro es muy astuto..- sonriendo maliciosamente, Dark, ya tenía un plan para los próximos visitantes...

-Que debemos hacer?

-Solo esperen, y verán que nos divetiremos viendolos sufrir al pequeño youkai- Shan mostró una sonrisa maligna... al fín se vengará del maldito enano de fuego....

-Dulce venganza...

-Shin, prepara al Niño Prohibido como te lo dijo anteriormente

-Si

**************

-Empiezo a sentir varias presencias

-Si, yo también las siento... -contest

-Estamos muy cerca. Por aquí, ¡Deprisa!- Kurama aumento su velocidad... era un milagro que fui entrenada por Genkai, porque sino me hubiese cansado desde hace rato y hubiese sido una molestia.

Las presencias se sentían cada vez más cerca, pero cuatro de ellas estaban arriba del resto. Tres de esas pertenecen a los bastardos. Si llegaban a lastimar a Hiei, no se los perdonaría nunca! No se porque pero tenía un mal presentimiento....

Ya estabamos saliendo del bosque. A lo lejos empezé a notar un castillo enorme.

Finalmente llegamos

-¿Estás segura de ésto?

-¿Qué queres decir?

-Esta no es una lucha como cualquier otra. Si entras estás arriesgando tu vida. No importa que hallas entrenado mucho, es muy peligroso. Solo te advierto que este problema fue causado por mi culpa, y no quiero que se arriesguen más personas por mi... tu decides.

-Pero que dices Kurama!? Tu ya eres mi amigo y yo no puedo dejar que te enfrentes solo!! Ya sé que no es de mi incumbencia, pero no puedo permitir dejarte ir tu solo a rescatar a Hiei. Además si te ocurre algo... se pondrá muy triste y nunca se lo perdonará... tu lo conoces mejor que yo a Hiei...

-Yuri...

-Eso es Kurama, he decidido con todo a ayudarte! Así que mejor contunuemos... yo ya estoy lista.

-Jejeje! Lo que pasa es que tu quieres a Hiei, y es por eso que lo haces...- Lo miré cara a frente

-Te equivocas...- Miré hacia abajo, junté valor, con algo de tristeza y continué- Es verdad que quiero MUCHO a Hiei, pero no lo hago para tenerlo y hacerlo mío... Lo que más quiero en este momento es su felicidad, y su felicidad... eres tú...- Salí corriendo hacia la entrada del castillo. Traté de no mirar hacia atrás pero no pude evitar derramar unas lágrimas ¡No podía creer lo que acababa de decir! 

Yo no quería que hubiese sido así, ahora que tuve la suerte de haberlo conocido y declararle mis sentimientos, no quería aceptar la verdad..

La triste verdad...

Levanté la cabeza y mire la entrada del lugar... solo tenía que entrar, rescatarlo, eliminar a los malditos y desaparecer de este lugar...

-¿Que te sucede Yuri?- Rapidamente sequé mis lágrimas...

-No nada.- Evité mirarlo y continué- Abramosla.

Note que Kurama me veía con cara de preocupado, pero eso fue por un instanto, ya que asintió y juntos tratamos de abrir la puerta. Era raro... nadie trataba de detenernos. Las presencias de los otros youkais habían desaparecido rápidamente. Esto podría ser una trampa. Intentamos empujar la enorme puerta con todo, sin éxito. Al instante se abrió de la nada...

-Entremos

-Si

Caminamos cuidadosamente hacia el interior del castillo. Apenas había iluminación: solo una cuantas antorchas de fuego...

Observamos el lugar lo mejor que podíamos. Pero una silueta en forma de cruz, ubicada en una esquina menos iluminada, pude distinguir entre medio de esta debil iluminación.

Al instante noté qué era aquello que veía... abrí los ojos tan grandes al igual que Kurama cuando lo vió...

-Imposible... Hiei!!!!

CONTINUARA....

________________________________________________________________________________________________

Hola a todos!!!!!!!! Volvi despues de aprobar las materias!!!!!!!!! Gracias por darme ánimos, por los review y por los e-mails que me enviaron!!!! Gracias de corazón!

Este capítulo es algo triste... para mi T-T. Pero no pude evitarlo escribirlo... es la pura verdad! (snif: aceptando la MALDITA verdad). Les aviso que queda muy pocos capítulos para la final... y si es posible, bueh! no se... Bah! Les pregunto: ¿Quieren que aparte de la final, haga un episodio aparte de Yaoi o Lemon? Solo diganme dejandome un review!

Gracias nuevamente por los reviews q me dejaron!!!

Sayonara Mata ne!! ^_^


	12. Besos Robados

Hola tanto tiempo!! Discúlpenme por tardar en subir este cap... Antes de leer este, les quiero avisar que cuando lleguen a ver este signo (K), significa que narrará Kurama. Y este (S) será SHAN. Solo eso...

Espero que les guste!

____________________________________________________________________________________

Capítulo 12: Besos robados

-Hiei!!!!- dijimos al unísono. No podíamos creerlo!!!! Hiei, delante de nosotros atado de pies, brazos y manos con cadenas gruesas estacado a una cruz. Su rostro se escondía en la oscuridad. Sus ojos estaban cerrados. Noté que en algunas partes de su cuerpo habían lastimaduras... son unos miserables...

Salimos corriendo hacia él, pero fuimos interrumpidos...

-Déjenos pasar!!! O se la verán conmigo. -Dijo Kurama realmente furioso. Se atrevieron a tocar a Hiei!!

-Malditos bastardos... -dije entre dientes- Malditos...- volví a repetir

-Valla, valla, se animaron a venir por el mocoso enano- Demostró una media-sonrisa Shan.

-Él no es un mocoso enano... tu serás solo un estúpido demonio!!!- Jajaja, era raro escuchar pronunciar esas palabras de mi. Pero creo que cometí un error al decirle eso último... Vi como Shan demostraba una furia tremenda en sus ojos. Sip, cometí un error.

-Búrlate mientras puedas, porque estos serán tus últimos minutos de vida...

-Cálmate hermano, recuerda lo que dijo nuestro amo.- Trató de calmarlo Shin

-...Si... ya lo sé...-Contestó tratando de calmarse. No importa... total sufrirán...

-Bien. Youko Kurama, como verás tenemos aquí a nuestro valioso rehén... ¿sábes lo que le haremos si no nos obedeces?

-Ni se atrevan...- Amenazó Kurama. Esa cara de asesino que puso sí que me dió escalofríos...

-Entonces seguirás las órdenes del señor Dark- Dijo Shan poniendo una de sus sonrisas diabólicas más feas que haya visto....

-Mmmm...- Kurama se mostró interesante- Qué quiere que haga?

-Debes ser su esclavo... si es que quieres volver a ver a tu... -Shin pasó su mirada de Kurama a mi, luego a Hiei para volver nuevamente a Kurama sonriendo- tu niño...- Shin hizo un movimiento con sus manos y Hiei desapareció del lugar. Kurama y yo nos quedamos inmovilizados por un instante. Al rato todo volvió a la normalidad. Desgraciados... era la única palabra que se repetía en mi mente una y otra ves.

Desgraciados...

Ahora teníamos otro problema: encontrar nuevamente a Hiei.

-Pero antes de llegar a él deberán luchar contra nosotros. Esa es la única opción que tienen - Terminó de decir Shin. 

-Yuri, escúchame...-Mire a Kurama, tal vez ya tenía un plan -Corre y vé. Yo acabaré con ellos.

-Pero, podrás tu solo?.- Pregunté preocupada

-Todo lo que sea por Hiei- Sonrió. Parecía disfrutar del peligro que se le aproximaba. Este Kurama, nunca cambiará.

-De acuerdo, pero ten cuidado.

-Bien. Ahora cuando te de la señal corre..

-Si - Luego miramos a nuestros contrincantes. Corrimos con todo hacia ellos, quienes esperaba en posición de defensa.

-Ahora!!!!!!

-Si!!! -Kurama sacó su Látigo de Rosa y golpeó fuertemente a ambos hermanos lanzándolos hacia el lado contrario del que yo me dirigía. Pero esperen... donde debo ir?? Miré a todos lados del lugar... las puertas y ventanas habían desaparecido de la nada!

-Ahhh no, tu vendrás primero conmigo...- De nuevo esa voz, la voz de Dark... maldición! de alguna forma sus poderes tuvieron contacto con el lugar!

-Qué???- Vi que debajo de mis pies se abría un agujero, que desgraciadamente caí en ella. Lo último que recuerdo es que vi a Kurama corriendo hacia mi. Había logrado sostenerme con algo, por un momento. Pero esa atracción que sentí, esa clase rara de energía, no me dejó utilizar mis poderes, que al final Kurama no llegó porque los demonios hermanos lo detuvieron y terminé cayéndome. Al instante vi solo oscuridad, una fría y temible oscuridad rodeándome.

****************

(K)

****************

Esto se estaba complicando más de lo que había planeado. Pensaba ir solo, pero Yuri se me adelantó. Al principio no quise, pero algo me decía que la llevara igual, que me ayudaría a resolver el problema.

Y lo hice.

Pero parece que no estaba en lo correcto del todo. Ahora Dark, mi ex-amante, no solo se llevó a Hiei, sino que ahora a Yuri. De alguna manera tenía que arreglar el error del pasado. Mi error, del pasado. Conozco bien a ese demonio, y tonto no es, aunque puedo decir que no supera mi astucia ni mis poderes...

O eso es lo que pienso ahora.

Si quiero llegar a ambos primero debo deshacerme de los molestos hermanos "Shinshanes". ¿Pero como? Tengo que primero idear un plan para acabarlos, no son nada idiotas... bueno, excepto ese tal Shan

-No te entretengas Youko, esa niña solo visitará a nuestro amo. Pronto te llevaremos con ella.- Shan era medio tonto, realmente no conoce la furia de un Youko como yo.-Te guste o no, te llevaremos a la fuerza.

-Si es que pueden- Contesté. Solo me queda una alternativa para librarme de ellos. Y espero que funcione.

Saqué tres semillas de mi cabello, pensaba implantarlas en sus cuerpos para hacer crecer una planta venenosa y realmente dolorosa. De alguna forma tengo que ponérselas sin que se den cuenta.

Un ataque de uno de ellos me sacó de mis pensamientos. Logré esquivarlo sin ningún problema, pero luego otro se dirigió hacia mi, y otro, y así como cinco veces más... uno de ellos logró lastimarme el brazo, no lo suficiente grave podría decir. Si sigo así no podré acabarlos. Me queda intentarlo.

Corrí hacia uno de ellos y al estar tan cerca, hice un movimiento para distraerlo, y finalmente una de las semillas cayó dentro de su traje. Bien, después de sacar mi Látigo de Rosa y haciendo un gran esfuerzo para golpearlo (el brazo al final estaba grave), dejándolo mal herido, me dirigí hacia Shin. Con éste tendría que tener mucho cuidado.

Hice lo mismo que antes, corrí hacia él, pero como era de esperarse, no iba a caer en la misma trampa que su hermano. Aunque no se imaginaba que yo iba a actuar diferente. Salte por encima de él mientras una de mis plantas carnívoras crecía en mi brazo. Enseguida la planta creció tanto, lo suficiente para que me perdiera de vista. Desesperado tiró unos cuantos ataques por todos lados que, inútilmente en vano. Por suerte estaba oculto tras una planta tipo escudo, que me protegía de sus ataques.

Planeé comenzar rápido: cuando descuidó su espalda, corrí nuevamente hacia él, logrando meter la semilla en alguna parte de su cuerpo y luego lo ataque con fuerza, tirándolo hacia el lado contrario del que estaba su hermano.

Ahora solo faltaba decir una palabra y acabarlos, pero antes debía preguntarles algo. Me acerque al herido Shan, sino me equivoco. Lo miré fijamente. La semilla le estaba causando mucho dolor y le era imposible ponerse de pie. Me agaché aún más, disfrutaba verlo sufrir, es como una venganza por parte de Hiei.

-Dime donde tienen a Hiei y a Yuri -Dije- Y no te matar

-No te diré nada-

-No era la respuesta que esperaba. -Él se lo había buscado. Me paré y me fui hacia el otro hermano, Shin. Estaba sufriendo también. Miré a Shan. Le di una sonrisa diabólica, de maldad. Shan abrió los ojos bien grande... no se imaginaba lo que estaba apunto de hacer.

-Si lo matas, no te diré nada de nada. Ni lo delicioso que es ese demonio.

Voltee rápidamente hacia Shan. ¿acaso él.... y Hiei...? No, no se lo iba a perdonar si se atrevió a tocar a Hiei. Al instante me encontraba a su lado, lo agarré brutamente. Estaba furioso!

-Dime lo que le hiciste a Hiei- grit

-No... te diré... nada...-Maldición, seguramente le hizo algo! Saqué de mi cabello plateado otra semilla. Hiriéndome yo mismo derrame una gota de sangre a la semilla. Obligué al youkai a tragársela que no tardó en obedecer. Lo estaba haciendo apropósito. 

-Delicioso-

¡Y me estaba desafiando!

-Maldito... ahora al tener esa semilla dentro de tu cuerpo, me hará ver tus pensamientos y sabré lo que has echo! -Esa semilla era muy parecida al Jagán de Hiei. Fue una de las últimas clases que cree. La semilla creció rápido dentro de él, saliéndose por el estómago de éste. La planta crecida dió fruto a una semilla, que la agarré y me la tragué. 

Ahora todos sus recuerdos me pertenecían.

****************

(Flash-back)

(S)

****************

_Estaba dormido. Se veía encantador. ¿Cómo es posible que estando dormido mostrara lo inocente que era? Dormido era irresistible, pero despierto insoportable. Me daban deseos de hacerlo mío. Ahora sé porque Youko lo escogió. Ahora entiendo porque mi amo lo quería._

_El viaje lo había agotado, ahora yo lo cargaba, mientras dormía, y lo llevaba a la sala que le había asignado Dark. Lo acosté y me quedé observándolo._

_Por dios... ¡si que era irresistible!_

_Me acerqué lentamente. No quería que se despertara, o arruinaría mi diversión. Estaba TAN cerca que hasta podía sentir su respiración. Apoyé mi oído en su pecho. Se escuchaba su corazón relajado. Cada vez el deseo era inmenso. Saqué su ropa dejándolo de la cintura para arriba desnudo. Empezó a moverse. El frío que hacía lo estaba despertando._

_Abrió lo ojos y se sobresaltó al verme tan cerca. Rápidamente lo tomé de sus muñecas y brutamente le obligué a que se recostara._

_-Ahora pagarás esa pequeña deuda que me debes-_

_-Ni te atrevas...- Sus ojos eran rojos como la sangre, jamás en mi vida había visto unos ojos así, tan hermosos._

_Su cuerpo diminuto era provocador. Era una suerte que había encadenado sus pies y piernas. Hice un esfuerzo para hacer lo mismo en sus muñecas, pero el mocoso y se que resistía. Con algo de mis poderes, logré paralizarlo por unos segundos. Finalmente estaba encadenado completamente en la cama._

_Sus ojos me miraban con furia. Hacía lo posible para soltarse, pero definitivamente era imposible. Esas cadenas eran especiales para demonios tan fuertes como él._

_Me acerqué nuevamente. Él se quedó mirándome con los ojos bien grandes, digamos sorprendido de mi acercamiento._

_-Ni te atrevas... -volvió a decirme_

_-Ohhh, si que puedo...-Le dije. Antes de que pudiera decirme algo, ya se encontraba sellado con un beso que, brutamente, le dí._

_Por dios, realmente eran deliciosos. Me separé porque me di cuenta que le estaba faltando el aire a él, además se había resistido. Lo miré a los ojos. Le di una sonrisa de insastifecho. El youkai frunció el ceño._

_-¿Por qué me miras así?- Pregunté. Hubo unos segundos de silencio._

_-Maldición... te he dicho de porque me miras así!. - Quería provocarlo pero éste si que era difícil._

_-Eres un estúpido...- Finalmente dijo. Recibí además de miradas asesinas, una sonrisa de su parte._

_-Maldito no te burles...- Me miró con ojos brillosos. _

_¡Y el mocoso me escupió! _

_Pensaba darle unos golpes hacia su rostro, pero me detuve unos milímetros antes de tocarlo._

_-No te mataré, ya que si lo hago mi Amo me matará a mi...- Volví a robarle brutamente otro beso. Si que disfrutaba saborear sus labios. Estaban dulces y calientes. Lo adoraba, solo que el problema era de que se resistía mucho, y eso provocaba más mi deseo. Pero me contuvo. Solo mi amo podía hacer eso..._

_Lo dejé tal y como estaba. Él no dejaba de darme miradas de muerte, aunque las ignoraba. No me preocupaba._

_Fui hacia la puerta de la celda y me quedé observándolo por última vez su belleza._

_-Ahora entiendo porque ese zorro te quiere.- Y me fui asegurándome de que la puerta quedara completamente cerrada..._

****************

(Fin Flash-back)

(K)

****************

-Disfruta tus últimos segundos de vida...

CONTINUARA....

________________________________________________________________________________________________

Si, si!! Finalmente el capítulo 12 ^_^ (el anterior es el 11). Como verán este me salió algo extraño para mí. Pero bueh, ya esta hecho y publicado. Por favor quisiera ver sus opiniones! No creo que les sea difícil enviarme un review... o si?? Solo quiero saber lo que opinan!

Si, ya sé que me tardo en publicarlo -_-U, pero tengo mis motivos ^^. Claro que hice lo posible para que saliera bien y espero que no se decepcionen por este capítulo.

Si, también quisiera matar a ese Dark por tocarlo. Lo haría pedazos si me llegara enterar!!! Pero creo que no será así... Mmmm, mejor se los dejo en suspenso. (que mala soy XDD)

Por último se los dedica a Sanasa, Dark Raxiel y a las fanáticas de Hiei! (por cierto, no me matan fans de Hiei T-T, ya sé que fui muy cruel, y no creo que sea la primera..vez..:P ) Mejor dejo el suspenso... jejejjee (sigo siendo mala ^o^)

Sayonara Bye Bye!!!


	13. Reencuentro y Misterio

**Capítulo 13: **Reencuentro y Misterio

-Disfruta tus últimos segundos de vida...- Ahora no podía controlar mi furia. ¡Él obligó a Hiei a hacer cosas que ni yo se lo haría! La planta que había crecido en el interior de su cuerpo le había dejado un hueco en su estómago. Estaba perdiendo bastante sangre pero no me importaba, ya que no era suficiente para darle una dolorosa muerte a éste miserable.

-Kurama cuidado!!- Me di vuelta para notar que Shin estaba a punto de lanzarme un ataque mortal. Era mi fin, pensé.

-Rei gaaaaannn! -Cerré los ojos, fue lo último que escuché. Pero...¿El que gritó no era...? Ese rei di seguro de que es de Yusuke, pero él no podía venir sino hasta recibir esa orden de Enma.

-Kurama, despierta... despierta!

-Yu-Yusuke?

-Si -contestó sonriendo. No era momento de reír.

-¿Que haces aquí?- Fue lo primero que pregunte.

-Nosotros tampoco podíamos quedarnos con los brazos cruzados...- Volvió a sonreír pero más fuerte.

-¿Nosotros?

Vi como otras dos figuras aparecían en un lugar oscuro... Kuwabara y ¿Mukuro? Fruncí el ceño

-¿Mukuro? ¿Tu también?

-Si, al enterarme de todo salí lo antes posible de mi castillo. También quiero salvar a Hiei y no quiero dejarte los créditos a ti solo.- Yusuke y Kuwabara se mostraron confundidos pero no dijeron nada. Reí entre dientes, ella no sabe que está también Yuri entre nosotros dos

-Por cierto... -interrumpe Kuwabara mirando hacia todos lados- No veo a Yuri, ¿dónde está?

Baje la cabeza. Ella también a sido secuestrada y todo por mi culpa...

-No me digas que...?

-Si, se la llevaron y todo fue por mi culpa.- Di un golpe al piso. Todo este problema comenzó por mi maldito error del pasado. Ahora Hiei y Yuri... por mi culpa...

-Por mi culpa...

-No ganas nada con culparte- Dijo Mukuro. Levanté la cabeza y la miré a los ojos. -Solo pierdes tu tiempo culpándote, todos cometemos errores y sabes que no se puede volver al pasado. Preocúpate del futuro, has cambiado... ¡Ya olvídate de tu vida anterior!

Tenía razón, no se puede volver atrás y reparar los errores. No podía creer que Mukuro me estuviese regañando. En fin, preocuparme por mi futuro... no... por el futuro de Hiei...

-¡Ahí vienen!- Gritó Kuwabara. Esos youkais aún seguían con vida.

-¡Deprisa Kurama! Nosotros nos encargaremos de esos dos. Tu y Mukuro vallan a rescatar a Hiei y a Yuri!- Gran idea, Yusuke y Kuwabara podrían acabarlos. No les sería tan difícil.

-Mukuro, vallamos hacia esa dirección! -Señale donde había desaparecido Hiei la última vez que lo vi. Las esperanzas ya se me iban incrementando. Si Yuri lograba darnos al menos una señal de su ubicación, podríamos hallarla a ella y seguramente a Hiei también.

(Y)

Abrí los ojos lentamente. Otro lugar diferente me encontraba de nuevo. Jeje, quien iba a imaginar que yo me metería en un problema así. Si, nadie supongo. Me encontraba sola en este feo lugar. Pero no, no me dejaría vencer por el temor. Ya tenía algo de "poderes raros" y me podría cuidar sola... o eso creía ¬.¬U

Me levante. Un pequeño molesto dolor sentí en la espalda. ¿Desde cuanta altura he caído?. Levanté mi vista para observar simplemente el techo viejo del lugar. ¿No había caído dentro de un pozo? Volví a prestar atención en lo que tenía delante mío.

Nada.

Simplemente una habitación vieja, fea, horrorosa, sucia, y todas esas palabras que podrían describir un lugar repugnante. Más bien esto no parecía ser una habitación, sino un calabozo o algo por el estilo.

-Nos volvemos a encontrar.

Me detuve en seco al escuchar esa voz. ¡Ohhyy nooo! Otra vez estaba con ese demonio loco. Que mala suerte que tengo encontrarme con el ser más repugnante que haya existido en este mundo. Bah! Si es que se le puede llamarle ser a cosa cosa...

- ¿¡Otra vez vos!? ¡Maldita sea! ¿Por que no te olvidas ya del pasado y nos dejas a todos libres? -Pregunté muy cansada de todo esto (Y cuando digo **muy** es porque estoy **MUYYY** harta uú).

-No te precipites, no es solo por lo que me hizo ese Kitsune. -Dijo tranquilamente

-¿Entonces porque?

- Solo quiero hacer justicia a todos _aquellos _que fueron engañados y hasta asesinados por el mismo Kurama. -Dijo emitiendo un tono 'supuestamente' sincero.

- ¿Aquellos? -Dije algo confundida. Sabía que Kurama en su vida pasada había tenido algunos amantes, pero por su comentario me hizo entender que tuvo millones!.

-Sip, yo soy uno entre miles que ha sobrevivido a su capricho. Y no quiero que ese pequeño demonio, al que tu y tus amigos le llaman Hiei, pase el mismo sufrimiento que yo.

- ...Puedes que estés en lo cierto, pero Kurama ya no es el mismo zorro traidor. Ha cambiado y ahora sus sentimientos son verdaderos... -dije, tratando de defender a Kurama pero a la vez dudando de lo último que dije.

-No, te estás siendo engañar por el maldito (Kurama). Nadie, ni siquiera el ser más hermoso de los tres mundos puede cambiar la personalidad del zorro. -No quería admitirla, pero lo que dice puede ser verdad. -Youko seguirá siendo Youko. El nació _solo _para cumplir su objetivo, sus necesidades, _su placer._

Vuelvo a aceptarlo. Ese Dark tenía razón. Nadie puede cambiar la personalidad de una persona. Y menos de Youko Kurama.

-¿Y entonces que quieres de mí?

-Solo quiero que me ayudes. -Dijo con confianza

-¿Ayudarte? ¿Y en qué?

- Se que quieres a Hiei, pero no puedes porque Kurama te lo está quitando

-...S-si... -contesté tristemente. Ya había tomado la decisión de que nunca podría tener a Hiei solo para mi. Además, no era de este mundo.

-¡Pues entonces despierta! -continuó- ¿No ves que lo está haciendo de nuevo? ¿Acaso no te has dado cuenta de que Kurama solo lo poseerá por unos pocos días hasta que se aburra y lo abandone? ¿No te has dado cuenta? El demonio de fuego no resistiría a otro abandono más. Y esta siendo muy atraído por la mentira del zorro desgraciado. -Abrí grande los ojos. ¡Tenía toda la razón! ¿Cómo no me di cuenta de eso antes? ¡Que estúpida que fui al no notarlo!.

-¿Acaso dejarás que engañe a Hiei? ¿Que lo haga de vuelta? -Volvió a preguntar.

-No -dije 100% segura de mi respuesta -¿Qué necesitas que haga? -El Demonio sonri

-Ven y te lo explicaré...

(K)

Luego de un momento de ser interrumpidos por unos demonios, Mukuro y yo seguíamos recorriendo todo el castillo. Era un laberinto sin fin. En ves de llegar hacia Hiei o hacia Yuri, daba la sensación de estar dando vueltas y vueltas por el mismo lugar.

- ¹Shimata! Así no llegaremos hacia ningún lado- se quejó Mukuro. Al parecer estaba impaciente por querer ver a Hiei sano y salvo

- No te desesperes. Estoy seguro que Yuri podrá guiarnos de alguna manera... -Al terminar de decir estas últimas palabras, sentí como si era atraído por una especie de energía llamándonos.

-¿Sientes lo mismo que yo? -Preguntó Mukuro sacándome las palabras de la boca.

-Es lo mismo que te iba a preguntar. -La energía que sentíamos era muy ²pura, igual a la de...

-¡Yuri! -Exclamé entusiasmado. ¡Sabía que Yuri de alguna manera nos avisaría de su ubicación! Luego de dar un largo recorrido siguiendo su energía terminamos en una puerta muy oxidada y alta, como si en años no se hubiese abierto.

Mukuro y yo nos miramos. Ambos asentimos y empujamos la puerta utilizando apenas un poco de nuestras fuerzas. Cuando entramos bien adentro del lugar, la puerta se cerró sola. Miramos hacia la habitación y milagrosamente allí se encontraba Yuri. Observé toda la habitación esperando encontrarlo a él también pero, desafortunadamente no estaba.

-Yuri, me alegras que estés bien. -Dije acercándome hacia ella.

-¿Quien es esta chica? -Preguntó Mukuro. Había olvidado que ella no la había visto aún.

-Nosotros la llamamos Yuri, es nueva y también forma parte de nuestro... -Paré tratando de buscar la palabra exacta en vez de decir amor- ...afecto por Hiei -Dije finalmente.

-Así que se llama Yuri... -Ahora éramos tres lo que pelearíamos por Hiei...

Me acercaba hacia Yuri para ver si había sufrido algún daño. Su aspecto se veía normal, pero no su mirada. Ella me miraba de alguna manera extraño, como... si demostrara desprecio hacia mi.

-¡Aléjate! -Grit

-¿Qué dices? -Pregunto totalmente confundido por su reacción al acercarme. -Yuri, ¿te encuentras bien?

-Yo si lo estoy, pero vos no lo estarás. -Sus comentarios no tenían sentido. ¿Por qué yo no lo estaría bien? ¿A qué se refiere?

-¿Que le pasa a la chica? -Habló Mukuro luego de ver nuestra reacción.

-No sé. Pero es lo que voy a averiguar. -Intenté acercarme nuevamente. Tal vez estaba siendo controlada por Dark.

-¡¡Dije que te alejarás!!- Esta vez si que gritó. Esa Yuri ya no es la alegre y simpática Yuri que había visto la última vez.

-¡Maldición! -dije- ¿Acaso ese Dark te está controlando?

-Claro que no -dijo secamente

-Entonces? ¿Por qué no dejas que me acerque?

-Porque se lo haces te mato -sus palabras fueron expresadas frías y con odio hacia mi, tal cual algunas veces lo había hecho Hiei contra sus enemigos.

-¿Qué? -dije, no entendiendo el porque matarme.

-Ahora me doy cuenta de lo desgraciado que sos. Ya sé cuales son tus intenciones. Y te aseguro que VIVO no saldrás de aquí. No permitiré que sigas engañando a gente o demonio inocente, y menos a Hiei!

-Yuri, que..?

-¡Muere!

CONTINUARA....

Si si si siiiiiiii! Finalmente el capítulo 13! Disculpen el retraso de casi (dos?) meses! Es k me ha dado vagancia de escribir, y además cada nueva idea que llegaba a mi cabecita enseguida escribía un nuevo fic! (claro que ni siquiera terminaba de completar un capítulo ¬.¬UU). Por cierto, también estaba haciendo otra página más pro esta ves yaoi (si, es verdad, tengo como 7 páginas en total nnU) Aún está en construcción pero si la quieren ver es esta: http: ar. geocities. com /hxkyaoiyyh (obvio que deben quitar el espacio.. si no lo hacía así ff.net me lo sacaba UU)

Ahhh! Ya me olvidaba de dar algunas explicaciones: La palabra **¹Shimata** significa algo así como Maldición o maldita sea, si no me equivoco nn, y la otra exclamación de Kurama, cuando dijo "_la energía que sentíamos era muy **²pura**_", quiso decir que era muy limpia, o sea, del bien... (como me complico al escribir UU)

Bueno, ahora las dejo y por mi tardanza les daré una pequeña "recompenza" (si es que se lo puede llamar así) con el nuevo fic que estoy escribiendo. Espero que les guste nn (Si nos viésemos una vez más).

Este capítulo está dedicado a: Darky914, por ser hincha en que subiera la continuación :P XDDD

Sayonara matta ne!


	14. Tres Rivales, un mismo objetivo

Capítulo 14: Tres "Rivales", un mismo objetivo

Su expresión era odio. Odio, hacia mí... ¿pero porque? Yuri ya no era la misma de antes. Ese maldito de Dark la estaría controlando, pero al parecer no es así. Su expresión, sus palabras, su forma de hablar, TODO es prueba de que no está controlada o algo por el estilo. Ella cambió, ahora quiere matarme...

-¿Por qué Yuri? Dime que fue lo que te pasó!

-Cállate! Me has decepcionado Kurama... Pensé que habías cambiado, pero me equivoque! Sigues siendo el mismo...

-Pero qué estas diciendo?- Esto no tenía sentida. Hace unos minutos estaba luchando junto a mi con el objetivo de rescatar a Hiei y ahora quiere matarme? Sin duda algo le dijo ese miserable de Dark. -Escucha, Yuri, lo que te haya dicho Dark es mentira. Sea lo que sea no le creas. Él hace lo posible para que todos me odien...

-Pe-pero... -Perfecto, ahora Yuri está dudando ¿Qué más podría decirle? Sinceramente SIGO siendo el mismo Youko. Aunque me duela admitirlo, tal vez nunca cambie, pero de lo que estoy seguro es que finalmente he descubierto... no, mejor dicho, he aprendido lo que es el verdadero AMOR.

Al principio ignoraba estos sentimientos, pero luego me di cuenta que esto ya era demasiado. Finalmente acepté mis sentimientos hacia una persona. Pero NO una persona cualquiera, sino un demonio, totalmente diferente a todos los que he conocido. Si, de ese medio koorime: _ Hiei_

Solo que no era el único que se había enamorado de Hiei, sino también estaba Mukuro. Éramos "rivales" hasta ese entonces. Pero luego apareció Yuri. ¿Cómo? No sé, aún no se sabe de como ocurrió todo esto. Pero ahora no es el momento de pensar. Queda esperar a ver si Yuri me cree... otra vez.

-Yuri... -dije, emitiendo un trono de tristeza.

-Kurama. -voltee para ver a Mukuro. Cierto, ella también estaba con nosotros. Por poco lo olvido.

-¿Pasa algo Mukuro?- Aproveché mientras Yuri seguía perdida en sus pensamientos.

(Y)

Estaba totalmente perdida, confundida e inútil. Cielos, jamás en mi 15 años de vida me había pasado algo similar. ¿Confiar otra vez? Ya ni sabía que hacer, o como actuar. Dark me lo había dicho: _Youko seguirá siendo Youko_. ¿Y Kurama dice que _es _mentira? ¡Maldita sea! Me sentía inútil. ¡Soy una inútil mejor dicho!

Tonta, inútil, estúpida... jamás me lo había dicho yo misma. Ohh si, ahora me doy cuenta.

Engaños, verdades, mentiras, confiar... ¿otra vez? Vuelvo a hacerme la misma pregunta una y otra vez. ¿Acaso me entienden como me siento? ¿Que harían si estuvieran en mi lugar?

¿Otra oportunidad?

No estaba segura de eso. Darle una oportunidad... ¿Y si todo lo que me dijo Dark era cierto? ¿Pero si realmente Kurama _ha_ cambiado?

¿Que tiene de malo darle otra oportunidad? Si, se la merece. Todas las personas y hasta los demonios merecen ser perdonados. A mi dieron una oportunidad...

Y esa oportunidad fue conocer a Hiei y a los demás...

Pensaba, tal vez Kurama estaba totalmente arrepentido. Si, lo perdonaría. Se lo iba a decir ahora, pero cuando iba a decir una palabra, escuche un comentario...

-¿Pasa algo Mukuro? - Esperen, ¿Mukuro? ¿Acaso Kurama menciono a Mukuro¡?? Esa chica. Si les digo la verdad no me agrada en nada . (y no **es** por celos u.úU)

Levanté mi vista para comprobar que mis oídos habían escuchado mal. Pero no, ella realmente estaba ahí. ¿Pero porque se encontraba aquí? ¿Se habrá enterado de lo sucedido? Eso es lo más seguro. Sería una gran ayuda para el rescate de Hiei.

Pero lamentablemente, nuestra rival se encontraba aquí.

-Dime, ¿quién es esta chica? -Oh, veo que aún no le han contado nada sobre mi.

(K)

Valla, había olvidado de que Mukuro no sabía nada sobre Yuri. Jejej, ahora se enteraría de una chica más que ha ingresado al "Club de rivales" para quedarse con Hiei.

-Su nombre es Yuri. Es nueva y se ha unido a nuestro grupo. -dije, tratando de no sonar tan interesado

(Y)

Yo solo observaba la conversación entre Kurama y Mukuro. ¿Y que le importa quien soy? La verdad que no me agradaba para nada esa Mukuro. Y no pienso hablarle o algo por el estilo.

Hiei debe quedarse conmigo... a Kurama ahora mucho no le creo.

-Su nombre es Yuri. Es nueva y se ha unido a nuestro grupo. -dijo, ¿tratando de no sonar tan interesado?

¿Pero por qué Kurama le respondió? Ahhh, si le digo que yo también ando tras Hiei, tal vez demostrándole mis poderes se rinda y me lo quede para mi n.n ¡Buena idea Kurama!

-Mira, mi verdadero nombre es Noelia pero decime Yuri. Nací en Argentina pero no soy de este mundo. No preguntes sobre eso porque aún no estoy segura de como aparecí aquí o mejor dicho Yusuke y los otros allá y luego yo aquí. Y vine a rescatar a Hiei porque... -hice una pausa. Giré para ver a un Kurama sorprendido y luego a una Mukuro escuchando atentamente, bien -...porque es la persona que amo y no piensa dejarla a manos males.

Mukuro abrió grande los ojos. Perfecto! ahora sabe que Hiei me gusta y que ella y Kurama no son los únicos tras de él.

-Kurama -continué ahora hablándole al zorro- lo he pensado y he decidido creerte. Pero debes prometerme una cosa.

-¿Cuál? -me dijo impacientemente

-Que si al final triunfas vos, deberás quedarte con él por siempre, nunca abandonarlo y darle todo tu amor. Pero si eso no sucede, te juro que te mataré. -Bueno, en ese momento ya no era yo. Hablaba más seria y posiblemente era por la presencia de esa... de Mukuro (.)

Hubo unos segundos de silencio. Los tres estábamos parados ahí, mirándonos uno con el otro. De repente reaccioné y rompí ese incómodo silencio

-Hiei! Vamos, apresurémonos que aún está con vida! -Dije preparándome para salir de la habitación horrorosa

-¿Cómo sabes? -Finalmente dijo Mukuro. Oyy . la escuchaba y me daba rabia! Al parecer no tenía esperanzas de que Hiei seguía con vida. Que mujer... Seré firme con ella.

-Lo sé, porque cuando estaba con Dark me lo dijo, además apenas se siente su ki ¿vos no? -Pregunté. No hubo respuesta y eso era lo que esperaba.

-Valla, me sorprende que la "extraordinaria" Mukuro no tenga las esperanzas sobre la vida de Hiei. -Terminando salí por completo dejando a Kurama solo con Mukuro.

(M)

La chica ya no me agradaba. Con que también ama a Hiei.... Ja, pero tampoco dejaría que se quedara con los créditos... ¡Claro que tenía esperanzas de que Hiei estaba vivo! Solo quería sabe como estaba del todo segura.

-Kurama, ¿acaso tiene poderes? Yo no siento su ki.

-Si, pero no exactamente poderes. Haber, como explicarte... Su forma de luchar no se compara con la de Yusuke, ni con la tuya ni la de nadie. Pero es muy fuerte, te lo aseguro... -Hizo una pausa - ...Y su especialidad es obtener lo que desea... me entiendes?

-Si, entiendo. -Pensé que sería un problema si esa chica deseara a Hiei. ¿Podría hacerlo? Tengo que tener cuidado con Yuri, además de Kurama, ella también...

(Y)

Al instante Kurama, Mukuro y yo nos unimos para seguir buscando a Hiei y derrotar a Dark de una vez por todas.

CONTINUARA....

Bueno amigas, disculpen si este fic esta algo repetitivo, pero no tenía inspiración y lo hice sin ganas u.uU Espero que me perdonen.

Si, es verdad ODIO a Mukuro . Serán celos? bronca? envidia? Bueno, hagan una votación y veremos que opinan XDD

Si se dieron cuenta actualice más rápido! Un recorrrdd!! =o= Este cap está dedicado a Yure Minamino, Ivonne, Darky, Nuzami y a Zekhen...etc (nnU)

Bueno, ganenle a la vagancia y envíenme reviews, quiero saber sus opiniones. ONEGAI?

Matta ne!!!


	15. El Dolor de la Confusión

Capítulo 15: El dolor de la confusión

(K)

Aún recordaba esas visiones que vi en la mente de Shan, totalmente horrorosas. Y solo una palabra se repetía en mi, una y otra vez: Hiei...

Tengo que rescatar a Hiei. Yo ya conocía a ese demonio Dark. Fue cuando en el pasado lo conocí... En ese momento lo había visto muy lastimado, tan indefenso y tan... bello.

_Si, en aquel momento no me pude resistir. Pensaba dar un paseo, no, mentira, quería más que tener solo un paseo en el Makai. Pero de repente olfatee a sangre. Miré hacia el suelo y observe gotas de sangre, frescas aún. Las seguí hasta entrar más profundo y oscuro en el bosque del Makai. La noche ya empezaba a soplar un viento frío. Mientras más seguía siguiéndolas, más cerca estaba de descubrir de quien era..._

_Y ahí lo vi._

_Era un youkai, un bellísimo Youkai. Estaba gravemente herido, seguramente había logrado escapar de una lucha mortal. Era un desperdicio, una criatura tan hermosa manchada con sangre en su bello rostro... una verdadera lástima, ya que seguramente iba a morir. Pero..._

_-"Mátame..." -Su voz sonaba como una orden, aún le quedaban fuerzas para hablar y apenas moverse. -"Si voy a morir, prefiero que me mate un bello ser como vos, antes de morir de esta manera..."_

_Al parecer no solo yo estaba impactado por su belleza, él también de mi._

_Me acerque aún más, él solo cerró los ojos. Pero cuando estaba apunto de darle el golpe final para que dejara de sufrir, la luna llena reflejó su rostro. Era sumamente bellísimo. Tenía que poseer a esa criatura, hacerlo mío, pertenecerle solo a mi. Ese era mi objetivo en ese entonces._

_Lo pensé bien, y decidí sanarlo con una de mis plantas curativas. Lo invité a formar parte de mi banda, y luego de muchos días, él ya era mi amante, uno de mis favoritos. Pero todo cambió ese día..._

_ESE día, en el que fui solo a robar un tesoro._

_Necesitaba estar solo, por eso le grité... le dije que volvería con las manos de oro. Dark pensaba que lo iba a abandonar, aunque todavía no me había cansado de estar con él. Solo, un momento solo, le pedí._

_Finalmente y luego de convencerlo de que regresaría pronto, inesperadamente fui herido de gravedad por un cazador. Mi única oportunidad era reencarnar en otro cuerpo, necesitaba recuperarme para después volver._

Y así fue cuando tome el cuerpo de Shiori, mi madre humana y nací como "Shuichi". Pero por su amor decidí quedarme, para cuidarla y protegerla como ella lo hizo conmigo.

Si... ahora lo recuerdo bien. Él no supo que tuve que huir al Mundo de los Humanos, y seguramente pensó que lo había abandonado. Si, todo esto es por una confusión de Dark.

No

Es mi culpa, yo me olvidé de él... Y ahora que lo recordé debo decírselo, pero se que no me querrá creer... igual haré lo posible para aclarar todo de una buena vez.

(Y)

Vi a Kurama más preocupado que antes, lo vi muy pensativo. ¿Que estaría pensando?. No me animaba a preguntarle, no quería ser molesta y menos en un momento como este.

De repente paramos de golpe, unos youkais impedían que continuáramos nuestro camino. Empezamos a atacar. Kurama llamó a su Látigo de Rosa, Mukuro ( . ) peleaba con sus poderes, y yo... bueno, con lo que se me ocurría.

Jejeje, ahora que lo pensaba tenía poderes muy raros y graciosos. Pedía lo que quería y aparecía en mi mano, como la espada espiritual de Kuwabara.

Por cierto, ¿dónde están Yusuke y Kazuma?

Por otro lado

-Achuuuuuuu! -Estornudaron al mismo tiempo el detective y su amigo peli-naranja.

-Al parecer alguien piensa en nosotros, eso es bueno! -Dijo sonriendo Yusuke. Kuwabara asintió y ambos siguieron su combate contra los hermanos "Shinshanes", que al parecer estaban en desventaja.

Sigamos por donde nos quedamos xD

Luego de preguntar a Kurama si sabía algo sobre los otros dos, entendí porque esos dos demonios no nos habían interrumpidos.

Seguíamos peleando contra los youkais que aparecieron de repente. Eran débiles, claro. Pero eran una ENORME cantidad que no paraban de aparecer más. Si continuábamos así, no íbamos a terminar nunca más, pensé.

-Kurama!, vos y la chica váyanse, yo terminaré con estos!. -Fue un comentario inesperado para mi, y creería que también para Kurama... ¡Menos mal que ella quería ser la heroína de la historia! ¬.¬

Kurama y yo asentimos y con un ataque de Mukuro, nos libro el camino. Creo que no es tan... egoísta como creía. Ahora tengo una nueva forma de pensar de ella. (Ni yo me lo creo O.o)

Al pasar los demonios quienes nos impedían el paso, notamos que protegían la puerta que se encontraba al final del camino. Era una sumamente enorme, podría decir que casi del tamaño de la entrada de este castillo.

Un ruido retumbado se escucho, y era la misma puerta que se habría sola.

-Nos está invitando a entrar. -Dijo finalmente Kurama. Si, al parecer era cierto. Ambos sabíamos que podía ser otra trampa, pero cualquier cosa ya estábamos listos sea para lo que sea.

Entramos, y como yo me lo imaginaba, Hiei estaba ahí, de la misma posición que la primera vez, solo que lo más... lastimado! Oh por dios, ¡que fue lo que les hizo para dejarlo así! (T.T)

-Entonces lo que vi fue verdad. -Exclamo Kurama, con un tono de tristeza y odio en su mirada. Yo lo observe, ¿A que se refería?. Esperaba una explicación. Él también me miro, ahora ambos nos mirábamos.

-¿Qué cosa dices que fue verdad?- Inicié, ya que al parecer él no me lo iba a decir.

-Vi... cosas en la mente de Shan... respecto lo que le hacía... a... Hiei. -Su comentario fue totalmente inesperado para mi. A... a que se refería? ¿Qué COSAS vio en ese estúpido? (Perdón por la palabra, me salió del alma u.u). -No preguntes que fue lo que vi. -Jojojo, ¡me leyó la mente este zorro! ¬¬. Bueno, por ahora eso no me importaba, ni me quiero imaginar lo que le hizo a Hiei. Cualquier cosa, Yusuke o Kuwabara ya se encargarían de su muerte.

Estábamos parados ahí, esperando que Dark comenzará la pelea. Pero no fue así! Solo apareció al lado donde estaba Hiei. El Kitsune y yo fruncimos el ceño y nos preparamos para iniciar el ataque.

-Imagine que mis sirvientes nos te ganaría, Youko. -Esa última la pronunció con más tono. -Pero jamás imaginé que vos, niña, seguirías de su lado. ¿Acaso no recuerdas lo que te dije de sus verdaderos objetivos?.

-Si que lo recuerdo, pero ¿Qué pensaste?, ¿Que te IBA a creer?. -Lo miré con "ojos de astucia". Jejej, tendrían que haberme visto a mi en forma de "te-la-creíste" xD... (Aunque sinceramente al principio me la creí u.uU... dejémoslo mejor ahí nnU.)

El demonio no mostró emoción alguna. De repente, uno de sus brazos agarró la barbilla de Hiei, haciéndola levantar hacia él, y lentamente se fue acercando hasta... hasta...

¡Hasta que le dió un beso!. Yo me quedé helada O.O, y ni hablar de la expresión que puso Kurama!. Después de ver algo espeluznante, Dark pasó su vista de mi hacia la de Kurama, con una sonrisa en sus labios. Se los relamió...

-Eres... eres... -Yo estaba que explotaba. En cualquier momento iniciábamos el ataque, solo que el problema es que Dark estaba flotando en el aire tan alto que ni Kurama alcanzaba.

Vi a Kurama. ¡No sabía que hacer!. Esperaba a que él comenzara.

-Dark... ¿Por qué?. -La expresión de Kurama pasó a estar triste y dolorida. -No eras así antes de que muriera. -Continuó Dark. Yo mientras permanecía callada.

-¿Por qué? ¿¿¡¡POR QUÉ preguntas!!???. Eres un miserable, acaso ya no recuerdas de que VOS me abandonaste?. -Comenzó a explicar - Yo ya había escuchado la leyenda del zorro Youko Kurama que hacía amantes y luego los abandona o los mataba. Te conocí, ¡Pero jamás imaginé que era cierta!. Ahora te quitaré lo más apreciado para ti, ya que vos hiciste lo mismo conmigo, hace muchos años!

El demonio colocó su mano izquierda a centímetros del cuello de Hiei. Aparecieron uñas...

-Estas uñas son más afiladas que unas navajas, si apenas lo toco... -Movía su mano hasta apenas tocar el cuello del Niño Prohibido.

-¡No te atrevas! -Gritó desesperadamente Kurama. Dark lo miró y sonrió. Rozo el cuello de Hiei, pero una ligera línea de sangre provocó... ¡Apenas lo rozo y ya estaba sangrando!.

-¿Ves? ¿Es doloroso saber que estás apunto de perder a lo que más amas?. -¡Cada vez estaba siendo más cruel!- Quiero verlo, quiero ver esa expresión de dolor, de sufrimiento... quiero sentir aliviado mi odio hacia vos, Kurama. ¡Quiero sentir el sabor de la venganza!-

Cuando le iba a dar el ataque final a Hiei, Kurama lo detuvo rápidamente con su Látigo de Rosa, haciéndolo tirar hacia un lado del lugar. Yo aproveché a usar la espada espiritual de Kuwabara (ya que fue lo único que se me ocurrió n.nU), que apareció en mi mano, la hice crecer tal cual lo hacía él, y de alguna manera pude destruir las cadenas que sujetaban a Hiei.

Kurama corrió y logró atrapar a Hiei (yo no podía, excepto que pidiera un colchón sumamente enorme y suave xD).

Kurama observó con delicadeza a Hiei, le corrió unos pelitos que tapaban su rostro. De repente lo abrazó con fuerza...

-Perdóname Hiei, perdóname... -Dijo Kurama, mientras le empezaban a salir lágrimas de su rostro. Yo no quise verlo llorar, sino en cualquier momento me largaba yo también...

-Maldito, me las pagarás! -Dark Blade se lanzó hacia nosotros para darnos un ataque, seguramente el último. Yo grité cerrando los ojos y puse mis manos como si tratase de protegerme.

Luego de unos segundos de no haber sentido el impacto del golpe, abrí mis ojos y observe que yo misma hice un campo protectora. Kurama me vio sorprendido, al igual que Dark.. ¡Cada vez más sorprendida de mi misma estaba!. Jejeje, mis poderes avanzaban cada vez más, y eso era una ventaja para mi.

-Yuri, cuida de Hiei, yo hablaré con Dark... -Yo, sin decir ninguna palabra obedecí quedándome con Hiei en mis brazos (Y no saben lo colorada que estaba cuando tome a Hiei )

(K)

Estaba decidido a aclarar todo. Ya no era posible continuar así. Dark estaba a punto de matar a Hiei, y sin saber la verdad. Todo tenía que acabar ya, no podía seguir ni un segundo más esta tortura.

Me acerque hacia él, que estaba parado a metros de mi. Dark no se movía, seguía en la misma posición. Al parecer quería escucharme, ya que al instante cerró los ojos, cruzó los brazos y sentó. Bien, eso era una señal de que me esperaba. Y si no me equivocaba, no solo yo quería hablar con él. Abrió los ojos y apenas en un susurro pude escuchar esas palabras...

"Aún te amo, Youko..."

CONTINUARÁ...

Chiaky: ... (Sin palabras u.u)...

Hiei: ¬¬... ¡Dilo de una maldita vez!

Chiaky: Ok... Gomen Nazai por la tardanza! T.T Creo que cada vez tengo menos inspiración, y este capítulo me salió... muy repetidor digamos . ... Espero que me disculpen... ¡Y si me dejan reviews significará que me perdonan o!. Y también agradezco los reviews que me han dejado!

Hiei: ¡Eso no era lo que quería escuchar!

Chiaky: Levanta una ceja Ahh no? Entonces?

Hiei: Ningen baka! ¿Qué no te das cuenta?

Chiaky: ¿Cuenta de qué?

Hiei: ¬.¬ Sobre el final de este capítulo... "Aún te amo, Youko"...

Chiaky: (Sin comentarios... se los dejo en suspenso xD ñaka ñaka ñakaaa!)

Hiei: O.óU... Después pide que la perdonen...

CONTINUARÁ xDD...


End file.
